She Will Be Loved
by Charlotte Marian MaBe
Summary: Quinn Fabray es hermosa, inteligente y admirada, pero siempre está sola y el secreto de su soledad vive latente en sus ojos. Los que son listos, son capaces de alejarse de ella, pero Puck necesita saber qué guarda aquella chica tan extraña y misteriosa. ¿Será capaz de abandonarla aún conociendo su lado más oscuro?
1. Quinn Fabray, parte l:

¡Hola, amigos!

Esta historia la tenía en mente desde hace tiempo y bueno, ahora que ya llevo escritos tres capítulos, me parece que es justo publicarla. En fin. No soy una escritora "puramente de terror", también me gusta escribir historias de amor y otros géneros, así que... bueno, ya saben, sus reviews son como cerebros para mí si piensan en mí como una zombie 8-)

Espero les guste y amen tanto Quick como yo 8-)

_**Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen, sino a Ryan, Ian y Brad y probablemente a Fox. Sólo escribo por pura diversión y no recibo ninguna remuneración económica.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Quinn Fabray parte 1:**

Quinn Fabray no era como las chicas comunes. Resaltaba por su belleza física: era increíblemente hermosa. De estatura promedio, con una piel clara perfecta y uniforme. Su cabello rubio llegaba apenas hasta sus hombros con rizos largos. Sus labios rosados y con una hermosa forma de corazón permanecían sellados la mayor parte del tiempo. Sus ojos verde oscuros brillaban con una naturalidad impetuosa, pero al mismo tiempo se mantenían desconfiados de los demás.

Se movía con una perfecta sincronía y su actitud daba a entender que ella sabía algo que los demás no.

Y no es que se creyese perfecta. No era su arrogancia física lo que le permitía rechazar invisiblemente a los demás con su caminar, tampoco era por su evidente supremacía cultural que le permitía estar cada bimestre puntualmente en el cuadro de honor de su clase y al final de año recibía el premio a mejor aprovechamiento académico. No era eso. Era algo más.

Y todos lo sabían, o por lo menos, se imaginaban.

Quinn, hacía un año, había aparecido de la nada. Algo inusual en Lima, ya que no había muchas transferencias hacia ahí desde California o cualquier otro estado interesante del país. Y para su mala suerte, no había pasado desapercibida su llegada.

En el momento en que sus pies habían tocado el suelo de McKinley, todos, incluidos los maestros, habían volteado sus rostros a mirarla, expectantes.

La primera fue difícil para ella ignorar a los demás, pero con el paso del tiempo se volvió una habilidad adquirida demasiado sencilla. Había aprendido a desviar a los demás con sus movimientos, había aprendido a advertir con una sola mirada y había aprendido a intimidar a los demás con la expresión dura de su rostro.

Pero había algo extraño en aquella chica rubia de belleza resplandeciente.

Los chismes corrían como agua por un violento río, informando y mal informando a los estudiantes y superiores.

Que si Quinn Fabray había sido una testigo de un crimen grave y había sido mandada a Ohio para salvaguardarla

Que si Quinn Fabray era la hija ilegítima de un famoso narcotraficante y ella y su madre habían sido enviadas al pueblucho de Lima para olvidar.

Que si Quinn Fabray había sido una ex convicta, que al ser liberada, su sentencia de libertad condicional debía ser pagada en ésa ciudad.

Que si Quinn Fabray había sido pareja de algún importante asesino y al terminar su romance, ella debió marcharse de la cuidad interesantísima en donde solía vivir para evitar su muerte.

Había demasiados chismes y la gran mayoría hacían a Fabray sonreír de pura locura. _"Ellos no tienen una idea absoluta del porqué estoy aquí. Y así debe permanecer"_ se decía a sí misma.

Solía tener hábitos extraños. No tenía amigos, pero a la hora de hacer trabajos en equipo no era un problema. Aún cuando había pasado un año desde su llegada, la gente sentía la misma curiosidad del primer día, así que no faltaba alguien que le ofreciera su compañía para el trabajo, con la esperanza de que pudiese saber un poco más de aquella chica extraña.

Comía sola, normalmente sentada en una de las gradas del campo de fútbol americano. Cuando llovía, se refugiaba en algunas escaleras, pero jamás comía en una mesa con alguien. No miraba a nadie nunca y hablaba salvo para participar en las clases. No tenía ni siquiera un tutor, además de que nunca lo había necesitado, no quería tener nada con alguien.

Se rehusaba completamente entablar algún tipo de relación con alguien.

Y así había sido durante un año completo.

Así que ahora, Noah Puckerman, aquel chico de peinado extravagante, ropa de cuero negro y mirada violenta se encontraba preso de la repentina mirada de la rubia.

Puck conocía bien la historia de Quinn, o al menos lo suficiente como para reconocerla: Una chica nueva, muy bonita, engreída y solitaria. Fin.

No tenía porqué sentir interés hacia ella, porque Noah solía preocuparse en elegir a quién le bajaría las bragas esa tarde. Solía preocuparse en que no lo descubrieran fumando maría en la escuela. Solía preocuparse cuando le dejaban tareas absurdas sobre solos o colaboraciones en el estúpido club Glee en el que estaba.

Los ojos verdes de la rubia se posaron en él durante un minuto, sin bajar la mirada para deslizarla por su cuerpo, como solían hacer muchas, ni subir la mirada para apreciar el cabello tan poco usual y hasta cierto grado valiente que tenía aquél muchacho. Simplemente sus ojos se encontraron y se quedaron suspendidos durante sesenta segundos.

Ella parpadeó una vez y movió un poco el rostro, observándose interesada en la clase del señor Remmus de biología.

Puck se quedó ahí, embobado mientras la miraba. Ella ya no volvió a regresarle la mirada ni un gesto ni nada.

Noah simplemente sacudió un poco la cabeza e intentó no dormirse en lo que quedaba de la clase.

Al finalizar, no se detuvo a esperar si la famosa e intrigante Quinn Fabray tendría algo que decirle. Tenía cosas más importantes que atender que una chiquilla con delirios de soberbia.

-Puckerman- lo llamó Nelson. Un pelirrojo larguirucho capitán del equipo de hockey de McKinley. Bromista pesado, interesado y bravucón eran las mejores palabras para describirlo.

-¿Qué quieres, cabeza roja?- sonrió ante el apodo improvisado. Nelson apretó la mandíbula y se vio rodeado por otros tres chicos con el mismo uniforme.

Nelson se acercó hasta Noah.

-Me debes una apuesta, ¿Lo recuerdas?-

-No te debo nada- intentó escabullirse Puckerman, pero de inmediato los tres amigos de su adversario lo rodearon.

-¿Qué? ¿4 contra uno? Mínimo necesitarás a otros dos para poder conmigo, "Stick"-alardeó el de mohak.

Estaban en los pasillos del primer piso, así que iniciar una pelea ahí sería algo muy poco inteligente y todos lo sabían. Nelson se acercó aún más hasta Puck y con un movimiento de ojos, le indicó que saliera al patio trasero.

-Ven-

Noah al momento en que quiso darse media vuelta para salir de ahí, dos tipos lo tomaron por los brazos y prácticamente lo arrastraron hasta el susodicho patio.

-¿Qué quieres, Nelson? No te voy a pagar un carajo, así que déjame en paz. Tengo otras cosas que hacer-

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo qué?- se cruzó de brazos, totalmente molesto el pelirrojo. Noah puso los ojos en blanco, como si fuese algo demasiado obvio.

-¿Cómo que qué? ¡Pues tengo una cita con una porrista! Bueno, en realidad dos.- intentó caminar hacia un lado, pero un tipo le estorbó.

-No, querido Puckerman. Tú no te vas de aquí hasta que me pagues la maldita apuesta-

-No sé de qué maldita apuesta me hablas, Nelson- puntualizó Noah, sonriendo abiertamente. Nelson entrecerró los ojos, apretó el puño derecho y lo estrelló contra la mandíbula de Noah, provocando que éste cayera al suelo.

Puck se llevó su mano a su rostro, sintiendo cómo un poco de sangre salía de su boca. Si bien, no sentía mucho dolor como para perder un diente, una herida debajo de su labio comenzaba a crecer, ardiéndole como un infierno en carne viva.

Antes de poder mirar al pelirrojo, una pierna se impactó contra su estómago, dejándolo sin aire. Tosió sangre que ensució su ropa.

Otra patada se estrelló contra su cara, haciéndolo perder la mitad de su conciencia. Sus ojos se empañaron de lágrimas de puro dolor, y la sangre que salía de su boca y nariz no le dejaban respirar.

Escuchaba risas, bromas y más patadas y puñetazos por todo su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y dejó de intentar cubrirse su rostro.

Qué más daba. Tal vez moriría ahí.

Por lo menos quedaría como un héroe.

-¡Oigan!- escuchó una voz clara y fuerte- ¡¿Qué están haciendo?! ¡Déjenlo!-

Un chillido de horror logró captar cuando los cuatro integrantes del equipo de hockey se fueron y se acercaba una persona corriendo. Una mujer.

-Oh, Dios mío. ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes oírme?- la voz sonaba completamente asustada. Noah sentía cómo unas manos pálidas y frías tocaban por la mayoría de su cuerpo y ensuciaba su bonito pantalón rosado.

Puck balbuceó un poco, pero de forma incomprensible.

-¿Sí? Sí, aléjate de la luz. Quédate aquí. Háblame- le ordenó la voz, nerviosa e histérica.

Noah abrió sus ojos y pudo jurar que quien le estaba ayudando no era más que Quinn Fabray.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció? Disculpen si los capítulos son cortos, lo lamento, me parece que son más prácticos y funcionales así 8-) En fin. Quiero que me dejen sus críticas, qué les gustaría y que no. Esta historia no está terminada, así que... se aceptan todo tipo de sugerencias 8-D

Sí, Quinn tiene un secreto... ¿Qué creen que sea? Es algo muy triste, si me preguntan y aterrador porque es algo que horriblemente pasa muy seguido, pero es algo con lo que tenemos que luchar para que se erradique. En fin.

¿Por qué creen que Puck haya visto a Quinn ayudarlo? Y la pregunta más importante... ¿POR QUÉ QUINN ESTABA MIRANDO TAN FIJAMENTE A PUCK?

JAJAJA bueno, son preguntas que se responderán con el tiempo. Espero les haya gustado y dejen un comentario, el que sea, todos son bien recibidos. Nos vemos. See ya 8-)

Pd: Sí, el título está basado en la épica y clásica canción de Maroon 5: She Will Be Loved 8-) Así que... fans de maroon 5 o "marooners"... HIGH FIVE ._./\._.


	2. Sin Razón

**Capítulo 2: Sin Razón.**

Sintió una tela húmeda chocar contra su cabeza y se despertó, alarmado.

-Cálmate. Te estoy curando- le dijo la señora de la enfermería. Puck intentó levantarse, pero no se lo permitió.

-¿Qué sucedió?- quiso saber Puckerman. La señora de la enfermería le dio la espalda un par de segundos y Puck se percató de que estaba remojando la misma tela que le había colocado en la cabeza.

-Te golpearon- respondió ella, sin un ápice de emoción en la voz. Como si fuera cosa de todos los días el que un par de grandulones se le fueran encima.

-Lo sé, lo sé. ¿Cómo llegué aquí?-

La señora regresó y le colocó la tela en la frente, provocando que Puck apretara la mandíbula del dolor. La enfermera lo miró un par de segundos, totalmente seria y después asintió.

-Un par de chicos vieron el problema y le hablaron a un profesor- explicó vagamente, al momento en que se dedicaba a revisar frascos u otras cosas mundanas. Noah hizo una mueca de inconformidad.

-¿Y? ¿Eso es todo? Juraría que…- el recuerdo golpeó su mente. El recuerdo de una voz clara y fuerte. De un cabello rubio y de ésos ojos verde oscuro. No podía ser otra persona más que la famosa y misteriosa Quinn Fabray.

-¿Está segura de que no me trajo una chica? Rubia, muy bonita. Rara- inquirió él, intranquilo. La mujer se volvió y por un minuto palideció, pero después continuó con sus asuntos.

-No sé de qué hablas. Y no te muevas, se te caerá la venda-

Puck se quedó quieto un par de minutos, y mientras intentaba borrar la idea de que era ella, simplemente la teoría regresaba mucho más fuerte a su cabeza, confundiéndolo más de lo que estaba.

¿Por qué Quinn Fabray, una chica perfecta, habría de ayudarlo? No eran amigos y ni estaban cerca de serlo. Apenas y compartían una clase… aunque Puck juraba que la había visto más veces que sólo en la clase de biología.

No pudo quedarse mucho tiempo acostado cuando al momento siguiente se levantó de un salto. La enfermera intentó detenerlo, pero Noah simplemente la ignoró y salió corriendo de la pequeña oficina.

Corrió por todo el pasillo y al subir las escaleras, se encontró con su mejor amigo Finn.

-¡Ey! ¿Dónde estabas?- le preguntó Hudson, un poco impactado al ver el rostro semi-herido de Puckerman.

-El bastardo de "stick" me puso una trampa. Estaba en la enfermería-

-Oh, qué hijo de puta- exclamó Finn, todavía confundido-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, no me rompieron nada, al parecer-

-Estás sangrando de la boca- observó el alto, frunciendo el ceño. Puck se limpió los labios con una mano y miró un hilo de sangre. Sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Has visto a Quinn Fabray?-

-No… creo que no- respondió Finn. Tras un segundo, respingó- ¡Ah! Creo que sí… la última vez que la vi estaba en el salón de administración de la casa o como se llame-

Puck asintió y siguió subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar al tercer piso, donde agradeció su buena condición física otorgada en el equipo de fútbol y, por más sorprendente que sea, el club Glee.

Y ahí estaba ella. La vio de pie, con su cabello rubio cayendo hasta su espalda, llevando un libro delgado entre sus brazos y en su hombro derecho una bolsa larga azul que para nada combinaba con sus pantalones rosa bonito…

Puck sonrió mientras se acercaba. Bingo. Él perfectamente se acordaba de ésos pantalones.

-Hola- saludó él. Quinn levantó la mirada, lo analizó un segundo y asintió a modo de respuesta. Apenas dejaba el salón de clases, por lo que caminaba en sentido contrario a Puck.

-Vine a agradecerte por ayudarme cuando ésa bola de montoneros bastardos me atacó sin ninguna razón- sonrió Puck, seductor. Quinn lo miró, inquieta.

-No sé de qué estás hablando- confesó. Puck se plantó frente a ella, juguetón.

-Sí sabes… Me llevaste a enfermería por tu cuenta, aunque ahora mismo me estoy preguntando cómo lo hiciste. Debes pesar la mitad de lo que yo peso…-

-No- negó con la cabeza Fabray- Te equivocaste- intentó seguir su camino, pero Puck nuevamente se interpuso.

Puck estaba totalmente confundido. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto a aquella rubia el que negara todo? No era como si se hubieran acostado… ¿Por qué simplemente no podía aceptar las gracias de Puck? Noah podía ser todo, pero su madre le había enseñado a ser siempre agradecido, aunque no le gustara.

-No. Yo sé que te vi. Tú me ayudaste-

Quinn se quedó inmóvil, pero hábilmente sus ojos se deslizaron por su rostro y sonrió ella sin querer.

-Yo que tú me cuidaría ésa herida del labio. Te podrías infectar- le recomendó, comenzando a avanzar con un paso rápido y firme. Noah la observó un par de segundos antes alcanzarla con un salto y tomarla del brazo con fuerza. La obligó a darse la vuelta, furioso.

-¡¿Por qué te es tan difícil aceptar mi agradecimiento?! ¡Yo sé lo que vi y lo que vi fuiste tú!-

Quinn abrió los ojos con desmesura, totalmente aterrada al verse en ésa situación. Sus ojos rápidos viajaban del rostro molesto de Puck, a su mano tomando su brazo, sujetándolo con fuerza en el aire. Un sentimiento de ira nació en su pecho y con la mano derecha le propinó una bofetada cargada de repulsión.

El rostro de Puck se volvió casi por completo, mostrando una marca roja que hormigueaba por su mejilla izquierda. Noah estaba completamente en shock.

Los ojos verdes de Quinn se llenaron de lágrimas, brillando de enojo.

-Nunca… NUNCA vuelvas a tocarme- tembló al amenazarlo- No me importa cuán herido estés, te golpearé otra vez si lo vuelves a hacer-

La mano de Puck la liberó, y ella aprovechó la oportunidad para escapar. Noah estaba seguro: Se había ido llorando.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Noah entró al salón de biología con un rostro decaído. Aunque no entendía bien por qué Quinn era así, sintió la necesidad de disculparse con ella. Puck solía hacer llorar a las chicas, pero jamás por herirlas… o al menos no por algo tan estúpido como lo de Fabray. Pero aún así se sentía terriblemente culpable y Noah no sabía cómo manejarlo.

Y ahí estaba ella, sentada con seriedad. Mantenía su mirada en un libro grueso que tenía en las manos y parecía totalmente distante mientras el profesor escribía cosas en su pintarrón y los alumnos lentamente llenaban el salón. El lugar junto a ella estaba vacío, así que decidió encaminarse.

Notó que ella levantó una ceja cuando él se dejó caer, agotado. Cerró el libro con lentitud exagerada y no se volvió.

-¿Qué quieres?- quiso saber ella, con la voz tan dura y filosa como una navaja. Él respingó, sorprendido ante su hostilidad.

-Sólo quiero disculparme por lo de ayer…-no terminó la oración cuando Quinn, sin siquiera mirarlo, levantó la voz.

-Profesor Remmus, Puckerman me está molestando- se quejó, sin dudar. Noah abrió la boca, en shock nuevamente. Y el profesor Remmus se volvió con agilidad. Intentó ocultar su fascinación por la voz de Quinn Fabray, alumna que normalmente pasaba todo el semestre callada, y frunció los labios.

-Señor Puckerman, creo que convendría más si se cambia de lugar. Aquí adelante hay uno disponible-

-¡Pero, señor Remmus, yo no hice nada!- intentó defenderse, pero su cuestionable estilo de vida lo había dejado por siempre con una reputación muy selectiva. No necesitaba pruebas para que alguien lo hiciera pagar una deuda que él no debía.

-Señor Puckerman, creo que no me oyó bien. No estoy preguntando-

Noah hizo un ruido de inconformidad con su garganta, pero no la miró ni una vez mientras se levantaba y recogía sus cosas.

Quinn, en cambio, sí lo observó un minuto.

Ése Noah Puckerman le resultaba completamente extraño para ella.

* * *

-Por favor, Berry. No te estoy pidiendo algo muy difícil de hacer- le suplicó a Rachel mientras estaban durante la media hora de receso en el salón de música. La castaña frunció las cejas.

-Noah, nadie habla con ella. ¿Y si me golpea o me dice de cosas? Tú sabes que no soy violenta, pero, ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer?-

-No sé… pero no te hará nada de eso- insistió él- Tienes que hablar con ella, por favor. Te lo estoy pidiendo como amigo-

Los ojos cafés de Berry brillaron de emoción.

-¿Somos amigos?-

Noah se arrepintió de decir eso, pero se tragó su nerviosismo. Asintió.

-Hoy sí. ¿Lo harás?-

Rachel lo evaluó con la mirada y después exhaló, rendida.

-Sí, te prometo intentarlo- se levantó y recogió su bolso. Discretamente se quedó pendida de la figura de Hudson y tímidamente volvió acercarse a Puck.

-Pero tendrás que devolverme el favor-

Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en los labios de Noah, y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo juguetón y diabólico. Berry hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-No, no eso. Quiero que… -tomó aire, totalmente nerviosa- Quiero que me arregles una cita con Finn-

Noah se soltó riendo, provocando que los demás en el club Glee se volvieron a mirarlos, extrañados. Puck no era un cercano amigo de Berry y eso lo sabían.

-Por favor, Noah, no te burles. Hablaré con ella si me arreglas la cita-

Puck se tragó su diversión y asintió.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo-

* * *

¡Buenas noches! Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo... Muchas gracias a los que han comentado y a los que no... **¿QUÉ ESPERAN?**

Me da gusto que les esté gustando tanto como me está gustando tanto a mí y que sepan apreciar mi "casi" impecable ortografía y gramática. Si en algo me equivoco, por favor, háganmelo saber. A veces escribir y tener dislexia es algo muuuuuuuy latoso y frustrante, así que...

Sin más, los espero la otra semana (No tengo fecha fija para actualizar, pero no los dejaré plantados más de una semana) ¡Nos leemos! 8-)


	3. En Compañía

**Capítulo 3: En Compañía.**

Rachel caminaba por los pasillos del segundo módulo, casi cerca del patio trasero de la escuela. Al bajar los primeros escalones, se encontró a quien buscaba.

Su perfección la intimidó, pero al notar que estaba sola, sentada en un escalón mientras leía un libro, se dio cuenta de que era una persona simple. Quizás no era convencional, pero sí sencilla. Y para nada del otro mundo.

"Ni siquiera es tan bonita si te acercas" pensó para sí misma, para calmarse.

-Hola- saludó Rachel, demasiado efusiva. Quinn respingó, asustada y levantó la vista de su libro, confundida.

No entendía por qué de repente la gente había comenzado a hablarle.

Hizo contacto visual que le congeló la sangre en las venas a Berry y la castaña se sentó junto a ella. Demasiado cerca.

-Mira, tal vez no me conozcas, pero soy Rachel Berry- se presentó ella, estirándole la mano. Una mano que bajó durante los dos minutos que la tuvo estirada mientras la rubia la observaba.

-Bueno… Soy amiga de Noah. ¿Lo ubicas? Es alto y tiene un peinado mohak- el rostro de Quinn se descompuso dramáticamente ante la mirada perpleja de Rachel y decidió darle prisa al asunto- En fin. Me mandó para pedirte disculpas-

-Oh, ¿él no podía hacerlo?- masculló Quinn contra el asco que se iba formando en su boca en forma de saliva. Rachel respingó.

-Oh, uh… no lo sé, él me dijo…-

-¿Sabes qué? Estoy harta de que la gente no sea capaz de asumir que se equivocó y que fue estúpido lo que hizo. Estoy harta- se llevó las manos a las sienes, masajeándolas para bajarse el dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a experimentar.

Rachel se sintió mal por ella, porque en realidad no sabía qué había hecho tan mal Puck. En su versión, él sólo juró haberla tomado del brazo por la fuerza. No sabía que había ido más allá o que para Quinn Fabray eso le importaba demasiado. En todo caso, quiso decirle algo para demostrar que la apoyaba, pero no sabía qué. En realidad, no conocía nada de ella. Apenas y sabía su nombre y sabía reconocerla entre una multitud, pero nada más. Y al mirarla por tercera vez a los ojos un momento que pareció eterno, se encontró con tristeza escondida en sus ojos verdes. Tristeza, culpa y odio.

Y Rachel sabía que no era odio por los demás, era odio hacía sí misma. ¿Y quién podría odiarse, siendo tan perfecta? No tenía sentido.

-Lo lamento- murmuró Rachel.- No sabía…-

- No me tengas lástima.- le gruñó la rubia, totalmente ofendida. Berry estaba segura de que sería abofeteada, sino fuera porque una voz interrumpió.

-Ya déjala en paz, Berry- ladró Santana, quien bajaba las escaleras con una bolsa de plástico negra en las manos. Brittany caminaba detrás de ella, pisándole los talones. No se detuvo a obtener una respuesta de ambas, sino que siguió su camino. Como si estuviese muy apurada.

-No le hagas caso- masculló Berry, bajando un poco la cabeza, avergonzada por el regaño de Santana. Pero Quinn levantó una ceja, inquieta.

-No, tal vez tiene razón- se levantó, sin quitarle la mirada a Berry. – Tal vez deberías dejarme sola-

Las palabras de la rubia lastimaron los sentimientos de Rachel, quien hizo una mueca de visible decepción. Quinn comenzó a recoger sus cosas, pero fue Rachel quien se levantó de un salto.

-No, no, yo me iré. Adiós-

Se despidió mientras se alejaba, con la cabeza cabizbaja y apretando los labios para no ponerse a llorar. Se sentía peor que humillada y de repente un sentimiento de ira nació en su pecho. Pero no precisamente contra Quinn Fabray, sino contra Noah.

¿Por qué la había mandado a ella, si Puck podía hablar perfectamente con Quinn? ¿Por qué no le había advertido que era una persona fría? ¿Y por qué estaba tan molesta con él?

Y también se molestó con Santana, por entrometerse.

Pero el misterio que resultaba Quinn Fabray le había dejado una nota mental en su cabeza:_ Esta chica no está bien._

* * *

Y para la sorpresa de Quinn, ahí estaba Santana y Brittany, una sobre la otra, tendidas en una manta de color rosa de Hello Kitty sobre el césped. Besándose.

Fabray no era homofóbica o no pensaba demasiado en eso, pero la imagen hizo que respingara un poco y que soltara un quejido desde su garganta, casi imposible de ignorar.

Sonrió con autosuficiencia cuando Santana y Brittany habían abierto los ojos, aterradas de haberlas encontrado en una situación comprometedora.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- balbuceó Santana. La rubia entrecerró los ojos azules.

-Santana… ¿La invitaste a nuestro camping? Creí que era secreto…- se quejó Brittany en voz baja. López miró un segundo a Pierce y después a Quinn, quien lentamente se alejaba de ellas. Santana se levantó y la siguió.

-¡Oye! No me has dicho qué demonios crees que estás haciendo espiándonos, pervertida-

Fabray sonrió al aire y al cielo despejado que se alzaba sobre sus cabezas.

-No estoy espiando a nadie. Aquí vengo a comer-

-Pues yo nunca te había visto. Tienes cinco segundos para no enseñarte la hospitalidad de Lima High-

-¿Perdón?- Quinn titubeó, pero Santana no soportó la presión que comenzaba a surgir en su pecho y que lentamente se extendía sobre todo su cuerpo. Y la abofeteó con fuerza.

Quinn se quedó sorprendida y con cautela se llevó una mano a su rostro para cubrirse su mejilla enrojecida por el golpe. Sus ojos verdes no se despegaron de Santana, quien respiraba con agitación y un brillo de terror nacía en sus ojos oscuros.

-Por favor, no le vayas a decir a nadie- le suplicó López, con la voz temblorosa, a punto de echarse a llorar.

Eso sorprendió mucho a Quinn. Primero la golpeaba y después le suplicaba. No era algo muy congruente de su parte, pero tampoco es como si le importara.

Pero Santana lucía espantada, totalmente horrorizada. Y Quinn tuvo que preguntar.

-¿Por qué lo diría?-

López se quedó helada del miedo y en ése segundo Brittany se acercó.

-Santana…- la llamó, nerviosa- ¿Te vas a tardar?-

-No, Britt, ahora voy- no se volvió a verla para responder. No le quitó la mirada a Fabray, quien su gesto era serio y duro.

-Tienes que prometerme por tu vida que no lo harás-

-¿Qué tienes que perder?- quiso saber Quinn, curiosa de repente por la vida íntima de Santana. López adquirió un tono rojizo en su rostro.

-¡Mi vida, estúpida! ¿No lo entiendes? Britt y yo nos iríamos al infierno total si alguien lo supiera… Así que, mi vida y la de ella están en tus manos. Te pido que no hagas nada estúpido. Nos echarían de las Cheerios y todos los días terminaríamos en los basureros y seríamos la burla de todo el pueblo. Por lo que más quieras, Quinn Fabray, prométeme que no dirás nada- explicó de manera muy rápida, pero la rubia captaba rápido.

-Claro, no diré nada…-

-Gracias- suspiró López, aliviada.

-Si me haces un favor-

Santana levantó una ceja, inquieta por la curiosa petición de la rubia. Ella siempre creyó que Quinn Fabray era una perra fría que todo le importaba un carajo, pero tras escucharla un poco, se percató de que tenían más en común de lo que creía.

Y la idea la aterró hasta la médula.

* * *

-No sé qué tan molesta estés, porque no sé nada sobre ti, pero si me explicas, tal vez yo podría entender…- murmuró Puck, acercándose al casillero donde Quinn sacaba sus cosas con tranquilidad.

La rubia ni lo miró, sólo frunció las cejas.

-No sé de qué estás hablando-

-¿Ése es tu juego siempre? ¿Fingir que nada pasó?-

Las palabras abofetearon a Quinn, quien molesta, cerró su casillero y se volvió para encararlo. A pesar de la diferencia de altura, Fabray no estaba para nada intimidada por él.

-Déjame en paz, Puckerman. Tú no sabes nada de mí-

-¡Ése es mi punto!- se quejó él- Te ofrecí mi agradecimiento y me mandaste al diablo. Te molestaste porque intenté entender y ahora estás molesta. ¡Exactamente! ¡No sé nada de ti! ¡Y honestamente, no quiero involucrarme contigo! ¡Estás demasiado loca!- le confesó.

Quinn respingó, totalmente confundida por el cambio en el rumbo de su conversación.

-Yo no hice nada y tú no debes hacer nada. Aléjate de mí- le advirtió, mirándolo a los ojos directamente.

La boca de Noah se secó de un golpe y entonces observó con atención cuando Quinn se alejaba caminando y en el pasillo se encontraba a Santana, quien miraba hacia todos lados antes de seguirla.

¿Es que a Quinn le gustaba _"batear para el otro lado"? _

* * *

¡Buenas noches tengan todos ustedes! *-*

¿Cómo les va? ¿Les gustó este capítulo?... bueno, a juzgar por sus comentarios, creo que se van dando una idea de lo que pudo pasarle a Quinn. ¿LO niego o lo confirmo? Nada de eso. Lo cuestiono. Lo cierto es que Quinn vivió muchas cosas negativas y cosas que, tristemente, suelen suceder.

Pero para eso está Puck, quien ya se está involucrando demasiado con Fabray, ¿No les parece?

¿Qué tal Quinntana? Soy Brittana shipper hardcore, pero Quintana tiene un efecto raro sobre mí. ¿Les gustaría la idea?...

Dejen comentarios *-*

¡Nos leemos!


	4. La Crisis

**Capítulo 4.-La Crisis.**

-Por última vez, Noah, yo no sé nada- gruñó Santana a un tono moderado en el salón del club Glee.

Tras el fallido intento de Berry y su costumbre de quejarse por todo, Puck había decidido ir directamente sobre Santana. Y la latina se lo había negado una y mil veces. López no sabía absolutamente nada de Quinn y no tenía intención de hacerlo.

-Pero tú has estado con ella desde hace una semana, Santana. Tienes que saber algo- insistió Rachel, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Chicos, atención al frente, por favor- llamó el señor Shue, mientras escribía en el pintarrón.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio un par de minutos antes de continuar en su charla. López tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios tensos, pero Puck y Rachel estaban ansiosos por saber la verdad.

-No mientas, Santana, ¿Con qué intención la sigues a todos lados?- inquirió Rachel, haciendo su voz un poco más grave y suave.

López gruñó desde la base de su garganta. La campana sonó y entonces Santana saltó de su asiento y quiso correr cuando Rachel y Puck la interrumpieron.

-¿Me van a dejar en paz ya o qué?- puso los ojos en blanco.

-Santana, ¿por qué tienes tanto miedo? No es nada malo… ¿O sí?- quiso Noah, insistente. López se volvió, con fuego en sus ojos oscuros. Dio un paso hacia ellos mientras hablaba, amenazante.

-Escúchenme, par de inútiles, yo no sé nada sobre Fabray. Nada. No quiero saber nada de ella, y si ustedes fueran más inteligentes, tampoco querrían saber nada de ella-

Rachel respingó, totalmente atónita ante el comentario de López. Noah también pareció sorprendido, pero Santana había aprovechado la oportunidad para escaparse.

Puck intentó seguirla, pero Rachel lo detuvo con su brazo.

-Noah, ¿estás seguro de que es una buena idea?-

Los ojos verdes de Puckerman la enfocaron, suspicaz.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-¿Por qué estás tan interesado en ésa chica? A lo mejor Santana tiene razón y no deberíamos acercarnos. Quinn parece…-

Noah había comenzado a alejarse, pero se detuvo cuando Rachel no terminó la expresión.

-¿Demente?- la completó él, de espaldas. Rachel simplemente negó la cabeza, aún sabiendo que él no podría verla.

-Yo me refería más bien a inestable… pero hay que andarse con cuidado- y se fue ella hacia el salón de biología. Puck se quedo un instante pensativo para después alejarse.

* * *

La clase de deportes pronto terminaría. Rachel compartía la clase con Fabray, pero a diferencia de las demás veces, ahora había pasado toda la hora y media mirándola, siendo cachada un par de veces e intentado no parecer muy acosadora, pero era imposible, porque era probablemente la única que la miraba.

La entrenadora Shannon las había sacado al patio de fútbol, y ahora, a unos cuantos minutos de terminar la clase, algo estalló.

Una chispa de furia se encendió.

-Aléjate de mi novia- le advirtió una rubia muy enfadada a Fabray. Quinn apenas se volvió, confundida con la voz y se encontró a Brittany S Pierce. Una Brittany molesta.

-¿Perdón?-

-Aléjate de mi novia- le repitió la de los ojos azules. Quinn se rió.

Las demás compañeras comenzaron a dispersarse, camino a las duchas, incluida la entrenadora Shannon. Pero Rachel se había quedado de pie, a un par de pasos cerca de las gradas donde la esperaba Kurt sentado, y sorprendentemente la escena de Puck, junto a Kurt, escuchándolo hablar de moda seguramente.

Berry sabía que debía irse, pero la imagen de Brittany furiosa con Quinn la había alertado. ¿Por qué Brittany le decía que "se alejara de su novia"?

-No sé de qué estás hablando- siguió riéndose la rubia y entonces fue empujada por las manos de Brittany, que se impactaban contra sus hombros. Fabray retrocedió un par de pasos para no caer, sorprendida.

-Sí sabes, boba- gimió la de ojos azules, llenos de lágrimas- Aléjate de Santana, ella es mi novia-

-Niña, ella no es tu novia y déjame en…-

Fueron sus palabras para provocar la ira de Brittany, quien se le dejó ir encima. Primero la abofeteó y luego se le fue encima, jalándole el cabello y abofeteándola.

Y pudo haberse vuelto algo serio, pero Rachel tomó a Brittany de la cintura y la jaló para separarla de Quinn.

Kurt y Puck se acercaron corriendo, sorprendidos al escuchar tantas groserías de la voz de la rubia.

Y Quinn parecía aún más sorprendida.

-¡Díganle que deje a mi novia en paz!- gritó la de ojos azules. Puck se puso frente a ella para evitar que pudiera hacerle algo y Kurt le ofreció una mano que rechazó Quinn para levantarse.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?- le preguntó Noah, confundido.

-¡No te metas con Santana! ¿Me oyes? ¡Ella es mía!- aclaró nuevamente, forcejeando con Berry. Kurt la calmó.

-Nadie se meterá con ella, Britt- se acercó Kurt- Santana estará bien-

El color rojizo de la ira de Pierce se iba apagando lentamente en su rostro hasta regresar al rosa pálido normal.

-¿Pinky promise, Kurt?-

-Pinky Promise- asintió Hummel, cerrando el pacto con el dedo meñique. Brittany inhaló y Berry la soltó. Se fue dando saltos y tarareando una canción, como si nunca hubiese atacado a una Quinn.

Noah había volteado para buscar a Quinn en el suelo, pero la rubia ya se había levantado. Y se iba alejando con calma.

Pero Rachel reaccionó primero que todos.

-¿Por qué Jacob Ben Israel la está molestando?-

Y se acercaron cuando Fabray comenzó a meter las manos para cubrirse su rostro de la cámara.

-Vamos, nena, contesta. ¿Eres la nueva amante de López? ¿Por qué la hermosa Brittany te estaba dando una paliza?- le preguntaba Jacob de una manera agresiva. Fabray sólo se dedicaba a caminar lejos de la cámara, cubriendo su rostro.

Pero en algún momento todo empeoró. Y ella sintió que se moría.

Porque Jacob la había tomado por el brazo, ella se había vuelto un poco sólo para ponerse a gritar y caerse de espaldas hacia el suelo. Fue ahí cuando corrieron para encontrarse una escena aterradora.

Jacob Ben Israel aprovechó para escaparse y evitarse la golpiza que le daría Puckerman. Mientras que la rubia estaba en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados, moviéndose inquietamente, como si estuviese peleando con alguien invisible sobre ella. No parecía como si se hubiese desmayado, ella seguía consciente. Pero no de la realidad que la rodeaba, sino que ella tenía en la cabeza.

Los ojos verdes de Puck se llenaron de terror cuando vio que comenzó a temblar violentamente.

* * *

¡Buenas tardes tengan todos ustedes, amigos! ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

Quintana... a mí no me convence, la verdad. Todos conocemos la sexualidad de Quinn, pero bueno, creo que es válido que seamos libres de explorar y experimentar sin tener una etiqueta, ¿No les parece?

Y bueno... en cuanto al secreto de Quinn, creo que muchos se han hecho ideas: Que si fue violada, que si es lesbiana enclosetada, en fin. Bueno... en el siguiente capítulo podrán ver más de cerca la mente de Quinn y así se darán una idea, pero obviamente esto no será revelado tan fácilmente.

Es interesante cómo Quinn reaccionó por el contacto violento y brusco de Jacob Ben Israel, ¿No les parece extraño que no hubiera sido así con Puck?

JAJAJA son muchas preguntas, y bueno, con el tiempo se resolverán. Gracias a los que dejan reviews, de verdad es muy importante para mí leer sus opiniones.

¿Que si incluirá música? ¡Claro que por supuesto! No sería parte de Glee si así no fuera, pero será hasta la próxima. ¡Nos estamos leyendo! 8-)


	5. Bienvenida al Club Glee

**Capítulo 5.- Bienvenida al Club Glee.**

Los ojos grises de su padre se llenaron de una luz especial mientras él sonreía. Y se dio cuenta de que todo mejoraría, que todo tenía solución.

No pudo reprimir la sonrisa que vino después de la de su padre y las lágrimas comenzaron a empujar en sus ojos verde oscuros. Quiso enfocar a su madre, pero no se encontraba en la escena. Quiso correr hacia los brazos de su padre, pero en cuanto hizo un movimiento hacia él, los ojos de su padre se volvieron negros. Llenos de asco y sus labios se estiraron en una mueca de desprecio.

-Eres una desgracia, Quinn. Eres un asco, ya no vales nada- le dijo Russell Fabray. Quinn respingó, completamente confundida con su cambio de actitud. Y dio un paso hacia él.

-¡No te acerques! ¡No quiero me que llenes de tu vergüenza! Quinn, eres lo más asqueroso que he visto en mi vida. No quiero volver a verte-

Las lágrimas de Quinn habían comenzado a salir y quiso tomar aire, pero era como si la hubiesen sofocado de una patada. Dio otro paso, pero tambaleó.

-¡Papá! ¡Te necesito! Por favor-

-¿Papá? Yo no soy más tu padre. Ahora estás sola, por tu cuenta-

-¡Papá!- ella caminó un poco más hacia él nuevamente y sus rodillas se doblegaron hasta llegar al suelo. Inclinada como estaba, levantó su rostro. Se encontró con la mirada de asco de su padre.

-Me das asco, Lucy Quinn Fabray. Has dejado de ser mi hija en este momento-

-¡Papá, por favor! ¡Te necesito! ¡No me dejes!- le suplicó, apenas estirando los brazos para poder detenerlo por las piernas, pero su padre había dado un salto hábilmente antes de que pudiera ser atrapado.

-Eres una vergüenza, Quinn. Tú te lo buscaste- y la imagen de Russell Fabray comenzó a distorsionarse con tanta niebla. Y Quinn siguió llorando y sintiendo cómo su pecho era suprimido por una fuerza invisible que le impedía tomar aire. Y no se pudo levantar tampoco, era como si sus piernas estuvieran pegadas al suelo.

Y creyó que moriría.

Otra vez.

Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que iba en la espalda de alguien mucho más grande y ancho que ella. A su flanco izquierdo caminaba un chico alto, delgado y pálido. Y en el derecho iba una chica bajita de cabello castaño y piel dorada.

Y se removió, inquieta. Antes de que Kurt o Rachel pudieran reaccionar, Quinn ya se estaba bajando de la espalda de Puck.

-¡¿Qué me están haciendo?!- gritó, horrorizada. Puck se volvió, tranquilo.

-Cálmate, al parecer te desmayaste y…-

-¿Otra vez tú?- se horrorizó Fabray, abofeteándolo- ¡Te dije que te mantuvieras alejado de mí!-

Noah se quedó estático, ni siquiera volvió el rostro para mirarla después de la bofetada.

-Oye, deberías calmarte. Él sólo quería ayudarte- lo defendió Kurt, frunciendo el ceño. Quinn levantó el brazo para abofetearlo a él también, cuando Rachel la detuvo hábilmente.

-¿No crees que deberías de dejar de ser tan violenta? ¡Sólo queremos ayudarte!- le gritó en la cara, histérica. Quinn abrió los ojos.

-Rachel, cálm…-comenzó a hablar Kurt, pero Rachel seguía reteniendo el brazo de Fabray.

-No sabemos qué problema tienes con Brittany, pero si te diste cuenta, fuimos NOSOTROS quienes te defendimos de ella. Luego cuando Jacob Ben Israel te atacó, fuimos NOSOTROS quienes lo alejamos de ti. Te desmayaste y fuimos NOSOTROS quienes te llevábamos a la enfermería en vez de dejarte en medio del campo. Así que no puedes simplemente estar molesta con nosotros y abofetearnos, cuando nuestro único crimen aquí ha sido VER POR TI-

Berry soltó a Fabray, totalmente alterada. La rubia entrecerró los ojos y miró un par de veces a Kurt, Puck y Rachel.

Antes de marcharse, fijó sus ojos verdes en Noah.

-Mantente alejado de mí. No volveré a pedírtelo-

Y se fue.

* * *

Santana supo que algo estaba mal cuando el director Figgins mandó sacar a Fabray de la clase de inglés ll. Y estaba segura de que tendría que ver con ella cuando Quinn le dirigió una mirada seria, profunda y grave con sus ojos verdes.

Salió en un silencio expectante y la clase reanudó su ritmo. Ella no regresó, y al sonar el timbre, Santana tomó sus cosas y se sintió obligada a buscar a Fabray. Total, al final, le había prometido seguirla a donde sea mientras Quinn mantuviera en secreto lo suyo con Brittany.

Quien por cierto, tenía dos días sin responderle los mensajes o siquiera hablarle. Santana la buscaba para comer con ella durante el almuerzo, pero Brittany siempre ponía excusas. Siempre estaba ocupada y para su mala suerte, López solía encontrársela bailando con Mike, hablando con Mercedes o simplemente comiendo con Kurt y Rachel.

Y eso la tenía preocupada y en su interior, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, la había lastimado. Jamás creyó que Brittany, su mejor amiga, podría tener tanto poder sobre ella. O si sabía, prefería quedarse callada.

Lima era un lugar muy pequeño, donde los rumores corrían rápido y la gente era de mentalidad extremadamente cerrada. Sabía cómo apenas Kurt podía sobrevivir, y ahora que tenía a Blaine, era incluso más difícil para ellos, pero por lo menos se tenían el uno al otro.

Pero un pensamiento la aterrorizó: ¿Y si Brittany no se sentía de la misma manera que ella? ¿Y si Brittany no quería correr el riesgo? ¿Y si Brittany encontraba a alguien mejor que ella?

Su corazón latía de forma agitada de sólo imaginarlo. Y se encontró hiperventilando mientras estaba recargada en los casilleros, esperando a que la rubia saliera de la oficina de Figgins. Cuando tomó aire y levantó la mirada, se encontró una escena muy específica.

Quinn Fabray abría la puerta de la oficina de Figgins mientras él seguía hablando, dejándolo plantado. Caminaba con tal elegancia que era casi imposible descifrar que estaba sumamente molesta. O así lo sintió Santana.

Y se acercó a Fabray, mientras ella caminaba con urgencia hacia las escaleras.

-¿Qué te dijo?- quiso saber López, curiosa. Fabray no la miró cuando respondió.

-Alguien me acusó de golpearlo y Figgins me dio un castigo-

-Oh, qué mierda. Pero bueno, un par de tardes en detención no son nada, créeme. Hasta te puedes escapar y nadie se daría cuenta- comenzó a platicar Santana cuando de repente la rubia se detuvo en el umbral de las escaleras.

-No, ése no es mi castigo. ¿Dónde está la oficina del señor Shuester?-

López respingó, confundida.

-En… en el segundo piso, justo al lado del salón de música. ¿Por…?-

Fabray por fin se había vuelto para responderla, sólo para enfocar su dura y fría mirada en el rostro de Santana.

-Figgins me obligó a meterme al estúpido club coral del señor Shuester. Dijo que debía ser más positiva e interactuar con los compañeros, así que me obligó a meterme. Lo buscaré para pedirle una audición…. Por cierto, ¿Podrían tú y Brittany apoyarme en esto? No quiero actuar sola-

Las palabras rápidamente se impactaron en la mente de Santana, sorprendiéndola más de lo que pensaba.

-Eh… Yo… Yo… sí, seguro- asintió López- Pero ni Brittany ni yo estamos en el club, así que…-

-Por favor- levantó una ceja- Yo sé que son parte de ahí desde hace tiempo, así que no me mientas. Iré a hablar con el señor Shue y esta noche te pasaré la letra de la canción. No importa si quedo o no, Figgins insistió mucho o me amenazó con llamar a mis padres y no puedo permitírmelo. Lo entiendes, ¿Verdad?-

Santana asintió, todavía en shock y observó cómo Fabray se alejaba con la misma gracia de siempre. Por un momento, sintió cómo Quinn Fabray sólo había llegado a su vida para complicársela.

* * *

Puck levantó la mirada del suelo, sólo para encontrarse a una Rachel Berry ansiosa.

-Noah, no te ves bien- observó ella, intranquila.

Ambos se encaminaban al salón de música para el ensayo de los jueves.

-Estoy bien-

-Pero, has andado muy…-

-¡Estoy bien, maldita sea!- le gritó Puck, alterado. Rachel respingó, pero no le soltó el brazo. Se quedó en silencio y lo acompañó hasta el umbral del salón. Puck se detuvo y por consiguiente Rachel.

-¿Qué quieres, Berry?- dijo, suspirando. Rachel soltó su brazo y se mordió el labio inferior, nerviosa.

-Bueno… ¿Recuerdas que dijiste que me arreglarías una cita con Finn?-

-Sí- asintió Noah.

-Pues estoy libre este fin de semana- sus ojos castaños brillaron de emoción. Noah la observó un segundo y después volvió a asentir.

-Okei, yo le diré-

Y entraron, sólo para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que sus compañeros miraban con gestos expectantes y maravillados hacia el frente. Una vez que sus ojos enfocaron, vieron una escena poco usual y hasta sorprendente.

El señor Shue estaba de pie, frente al grupo y en medio estaban tres chicas. Brittany, Santana y… Quinn Fabray.

-Puck, Rachel, vayan a sentarse, por favor-

Los dos atendieron rápidamente, pero aún seguían confundidos. Para su pronta explicación el señor Shue habló.

-Quinn Fabray ha sido mandada a entrar al club Glee. Como ustedes saben, no se le niega la entrada a alguien, pero siempre es necesaria una audición, así que… ¿Quinn, Brittany, Santana, listas?-

Brittany y Santana se colocaron a los costados de Quinn mientras que el pianista comenzó a teclear el piano de una forma sútil, rápida y ligera.

Y Fabray comenzó a cantar.

_Making my way down town_

_Walking fast_

_Faces pass_

_And I'm home bound_

Brittany y Santana bailaron a su alrededor, moviendo los brazos hacia arriba y abajo.

_Staring blankly ahead_

_Just making my way_

_Making a way_

_Through the crowd_

Brittany y Santana cambiaron posiciones mientras que Fabray se balanceaba lentamente con las puntas de sus pies y movía ligeramente la cadera.

_And I need you_

Estiró un brazo hacia la atónita audiencia.

_And I miss you_

Estiró ahora el brazo derecho, mirando con rostro serio hacia los chicos.

_And now I wonder_

Se puso de espaldas, pero volvió el rostro, hecho que fue seguido por Brittany y Santana.

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass me by_

Su mirada flotó por todo el lugar hasta encontrarse con los ojos verde oscuro de Noah, quien se veía ansioso.

_Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_

_If I could just see you... tonight_

Brittany y Santana caminaron frente a ella, moviendo los brazos y balanceando la cadera sutilmente, hacienda los coros.

_And I, I_

Fabray caminó entre ellas, fijando la mirada en Rachel.

_don't wanna let you know_

Santana y Brittany caminaron hacia el lado contrario, moviendo los brazos hacia abajo.

_I, I_

Quinn dio un giro con gracia y rápido, mientras estiraba los brazos.

_drown in your memory_

Pierce y López se fueron alejando del centro, para casi flotar hacia la parte de atrás del salón, siguiendo con los coros.

_I,I_

Quinn estiró los brazos hacia los lados y movió un poco la cabeza hacia atrás, dando un paso hacia adelante.

_don't wanna let this go_

Brittany y Santana dieron un salto para llegar con Quinn, moviendo con agilidad las piernas y los talones.

_I, I don't…_

Quinn caminó hacia el lado izquierdo del salón a la altura de las sillas, deteniéndose donde se encontraba un chico en silla de ruedas con lentes que Fabray jamás había visto.

_Staring blankly ahead_

_Making my way_

_Making a way_

_Through the crowd_

Estiró el brazo derecho y se inclinó levemente hacia adelante, sintiendo cómo su cabello caía en sus hombros.

_And I still need you_

Dio un saltito mientras que sus acompañantes daban vueltas con gracia.

_And I still miss you_

Su mirada se encontró con una chica un poco robusta de raza negra que estaba segura que se apellidaba Jones, pero no recordaba su nombre.

_And now I wonder_

Caminó con lentitud por todo el frente, paseándose ante la vista de los adolescentes y el profesor que la observaban, deteniéndose un poco otra vez por la mirada horrorizada de Noah Puckerman.

_If I could fall into the sky_

_Do you think time, would pass us by_

_Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_

_If I could just see you..._

Santana y Brittany se apresuraron para llegar a los flancos de la rubia y terminar con un suave.

_Tonight._

Todos aplaudieron, pero Quinn no pudo quitarle la mirada a un Puck sumamente nervioso.

Y ni siquiera sabía por qué.

* * *

¡Buenas noches, amigos! Ustedes disculparán mi atraso de una semana (O más, perdí la cuenta), pero fue algo complicado y ajetreado para mí. Me llovió drama sobre mi desfile y bueno, fue bastante difícil de limpiar, espero puedan entenderme.

En fin. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Le van agarrando forma? Con razón Quinn Fabray no confía mucho en los hombres, porque el primero en su vida, su padre, la abandonó :( :(

Es triste, ¿No? Pero eso suele pasar muy seguido, lamentablemente. Me pareció interesante hablar sobre eso, porque ése es el mismo caso de la familia medio rota de Puck que después abordaremos. ¿Unholy Trinity? Santana y Quinn se llevan medio bien, pero ¿Y Brittany? Como que comienza a sentirse ignorada, ¿No creen? Como sea. No les hago el cuento largo. ¡Nos leemos la próxima semana sin falta!

Pd:

*A Thousand Miles* by Vanessa Carlton.


	6. El Mal Tercio

**Capítulo 6.- El Mal Tercio.**

Kurt abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando la profesora Aragnosky nombró a los compañeros que estarían con él para hacer el trabajo en equipo. Mercedes Jones, no estaba mal. Kurt y Mercedes eran buenos amigos, pero, ¿Quinn Fabray?

¿Por qué tenía que compartir la clase de ética con Quinn Fabray? Él nunca se había fijado demasiado en eso, desde que había entrado a la escuela, Quinn Fabray era un misterio, un misterio al que Kurt se había acostumbrado. Él había intentado ser amable durante las primeras clases, pero su hostilidad era demasiada para la paciencia y la curiosidad de Hummel, así que simplemente la había dejado por la paz.

Pero al verla pelearse con Brittany, una chica sumamente dulce e inocente, y después abofetear y amenazar a Puck, sabía que nada bueno podía traer ella. Así que simplemente había decidido mantenerse alejado para no tener problemas, pero al mirarla en el club Glee, mirar su casi perfecta presentación, sabía que no podía escapar de la tormenta de Quinn Fabray.

Pero… ¿Tan mala suerte tenía Kurt como para haberle tocado trabajar con Quinn Fabray, habiendo otros veinte compañeros más?

Tomó aire y cerró los ojos mientras Mercedes acercaba su silla hacia la banca de Hummel. Y la rubia que no daba muestras de haber escuchado a la profesora. En cuanto Mercedes tomó asiento, Kurt le susurró en el oído.

-Mercedes, ¿Qué vamos a hacer con Quinn Fabray en nuestro equipo?-

La morena estaba acomodando su cuaderno y su libro en la mesa de Kurt, mientras mantenía los ojos ocupados en hacer su trabajo, habló.

-¿Cómo que qué? Pues hacer la tarea-

Kurt se mordió el labio, nervioso.

-No, Mercedes, tú no entiendes. Ella es rara y probablemente termine por golpearnos-

Jones levantó la mirada, con el ceño fruncido.

-Mira, Kurt, tú sabes que a mí no me gustan los chismes, y francamente…-

-¡No es chisme! Mercedes- se acercó más a ella- Yo mismo vi cómo se peleaba con Britt, y después le pegó en la cara a Puck. ¡A Britt y Puck!-

-Kurt- lo volvió llamar ella- Tú sabes que no me importa. Fabray podrá ser rara y misteriosa, pero yo no estoy interesada en eso, ¿De acuerdo? Y tú tampoco, así que no te estreses. Haremos el trabajo lo más rápido que podamos y luego todo terminará.-

Kurt no pudo terminar de decidir si lo que decía Mercedes era cierto, o por lo menos coherente, cuando Fabray ya estaba sentada frente a él, completamente derecha y con su mirada fija en él.

Y una corriente de miedo se cruzó por su cuerpo cuando Fabray clavó sus ojos verdes en Mercedes. Él podía recibir la bofetada, pero no dejaría que ésa loca de Quinn tocara a una de sus mejores amigas. No podía y no lo iba a hacer, pero intentar adivinar a Fabray era de las cosas más difíciles que podía hacer.

-¿Qué haremos primero?- preguntó ella con su voz claramente controlada. Mercedes no despegó la mirada de su libro para contestar.

-Estoy buscando las respuestas de las cinco primeras preguntas, pero obviamente aún no termino. ¿Por qué no se adelantan con las notas? Así avanzaremos más rápido- explicó Jones. Fabray la escuchó atentamente y luego asintió. Recargó su libreta en sus piernas y comenzó a hacer anotaciones.

-¿No quieres recargarte en la banca, Quinn? Te cansarás así-

-Cansada ya estoy y así será hasta que se acabe la jornada escolar. No, gracias- contestó ella con elegancia, robándole una risita indiscreta a Mercedes, quien no la miró en ningún momento.

Fabray levantó una ceja al ver a Mercedes reír con su comentario, pero sonrió cuando Jones no le preguntó algo, como cualquier persona normal lo hubiera hecho. Y agradeció con el alma que Mercedes no estuviera interesada en ella, ya que como el resto de la escuela, incluyendo a Noah Puckerman, ésa niña Berry y Kurt Hummel, todos querían algo de ella.

Y Quinn no lo iba a permitir, ella simplemente quería terminar su último año en paz y volver a iniciar su vida con una carrera universitaria. Se iría lejos, bastante lejos. Tal vez a un lugar cálido, pero demasiado sol le irritaban los ojos. Quizás a un lugar frío, pero odiaba la humedad. O simplemente decidiría ir a un lugar lejano, ya ni el clima importaba.

Sería una importante abogada, política, doctora, o lo que fuese. Lo importante era saber que se iría de aquí. Se iría de este pueblo en donde sólo llevaba un año, se iría de la casa de sus padres, y sus pesadillas terminarían. Y sus sentimientos cambiarían. Y todo cambiaría para bien. Todo mejoraría.

Su sueño de playas cálidas y vientos helados se detuvo cuando se encontró recogiendo sus cosas para la siguiente clase. Todo lo que podía recordar era anotar, hacerle un par de preguntas a Mercedes, quien contestó amablemente y tener que estar soportando la mirada inquisitoria de Kurt. Pero al final lo superó todo y ya sólo tendrían que volver a juntarse una vez más para terminar. Probablemente sería la próxima clase, ya que con su horario escolar y su horario para hacer actividad física y "recrearse en un hobbie", como solía recordarle su madre, agregando a las prácticas del estúpido Glee Club, no tendría nada de tiempo si quiera para abrir su correo y mandar su trabajo para que Kurt los juntara al final.

Pero no sentía mortificación ni problemática. Mercedes no le desagradaba en lo absoluto, quizás hasta se podría decir que le caía bastante bien para ser alguien a quien apenas conocía. Y Kurt… era Kurt. Él había presenciado su colapso nervioso cuando Jacob la atacó, y su ataque de ira cuando Puck, Berry y él mismo la rescataban.

Había pasado un día y Quinn era incapaz de mirar a los ojos a Berry. No era vergüenza, ni humillación. Era culpa, una culpa que sentía cada que se le ocurría voltear un poco el rostro para ver disimuladamente a un Noah distraído en la clase de biología. Una culpa que sentía cada que veía a Rachel caminar del brazo de Mercedes y Kurt por los pasillos. Una culpa que sentía cada que tenía que interactuar con Kurt y se encontraba con su mirada acusadora.

Pero no sabía qué hacer. ¿Disculparse? Ella había sido honesta. ¿Agradecerlo? No quería dejarles una impresión equivocada. ¿Continuar como si nunca hubiera pasado? Ella era tan buena haciendo eso…

Y de repente se encontró a sí misma de pie fuera del salón de Ética. Tenía un libro grueso contra su pecho y su bolsa morada colgando desde su hombro derecho. Apenas dio un paso y a lo lejos se percató de una mirada. Una mirada que para su desgracia, ya sabía identificar.

Los ojos oscuros de Noah se centraron en la figura que se mantenía a la distancia, como si estuviese dudando de algo, pero su rostro ni sus ojos perdieron la entereza cuando Quinn le regresó la mirada. Y se quedaron ahí, en suspenso. Ninguno de los dos bajó la mirada y ni siquiera era una comunicación. No querían decirse nada, pero no podían, querían o bajarían la mirada, sólo para probar que el otro tenía razón.

Una figura interrumpió su guerra secreta de miradas frías y afiladas. Una chica bajita se acercaba a Noah, sonriente, con su amplia falda morada volando como si hubiese mucho viento. ¿Había viento? Ni siquiera podía sentirlo. Y Noah bajó la mirada y sonrió cuando Berry comenzaba a hablarle.

Pero Quinn se asustó porque de repente nació un sentimiento de ira hacia Berry. Y hacia Puckerman. ¿Por qué la había dejado con la mirada colgada?

Ése Noah Puckerman no tiene elegancia ni respeto por nada ni nadie. Ni sé qué estoy haciendo aquí pensó para sí misma y con ése sentimiento aún sin abandonarla se alejó, dispuesta a llegar a su clase de álgebra.

Llegó a tiempo, con más tiempo del que pretendía, pero aún así todos los lugares ya estaban ocupados. La clase de álgebra con el profesor Utonio era muy pedida ya que era un excelente profesor y aunque no era una materia fácil, era relativamente natural aprender con él de una manera poco fastidiosa.

Y Quinn levantó una ceja cuando un muchacho altísimo sonrió como idiota en cuanto la vio. No tuvo más remedio que sentarse junto a él, aunque ella juraba que lo había visto en algún otro lado.

-Tú eres la nueva, ¿Verdad?- preguntó. La rubia hizo una expresión de horror. Ya lo recordaba. Sentado casi hasta el fondo, en el salón del coro. Finn Hudson.

Fabray simplemente asintió a modo de respuesta y entonces el profesor Utonio comenzó la clase. Finn esbozó nuevamente una sonrisa de tonto y escribió rápidamente en una hoja. La arrancó de su libreta y se la pasó discretamente a la rubia.

"_Me llamo finn hudson_" escribió con una letra malhecha y por sin ningún lado. Quinn se lo regresó con el ceño fruncido, obviamente molesta. Finn la observó, medio ofendido. Anotó nuevamente y le volvió a pasar la hoja.

"_eres quinn fabray, cierto?_" continuó. Unas ganas incontrolables de arrojarle la silla en la cara por poco dominan a Fabray, pero se controló. Tomó aire, asintió y le regresó el papel, sin escribir.

"_no eres muy habladora, cierto? Que tal si vamos por un helado, algún día? Te parece_?" la invitó a salir. Quinn sonrió de pura diversión. ¿De verdad la estaba invitando a salir, seriamente, a través de un trozo de papel y con unas letras garabateadas?

"_No, gracias_" contestó ella, aunque por cortesía no se rió en su cara. Finn la miró con un gesto extraño, como suspicaz. Otra vez le pasó el papel.

"_estas segura? No es por parecer acosador ni nada asi, pero creo que eres muy bonita y lista y pues me gustaría conocerte mejor. No te agrada la idea?_"

"_Ya te dije que no y no insistas. Ahora, déjame concentrarme en las clases, gracias_" respondió ella, desesperada. Odiaba cuando la gente era incapaz de aceptar una respuesta definitiva.

Porque sería definitiva. Quinn no estaba interesada en salir con alguien desde hace mucho tiempo y sabía que era mejor así. Nadie en ése pueblucho la merecía y ella pretendía avanzar más que simplemente estancarse en Lima. Ella sabía ver el futuro y en su futuro no entraba ningún hombre. Pero Finn no se daría por vencido. A él no lo rechazaban tan fácilmente, y menos una chica tan misteriosa como Quinn.

Al terminar las clases, Quinn tomó rápidamente sus cosas, pero Finn la siguió.

-¿Por qué no quieres salir conmigo? No soy feo-

La rubia se rió entre dientes y se acomodó su mochila, para nada incomodada por la compañía de Finn Hudson. Cuando él sonrió y quiso dar un paso para acercarse, ella simplemente se retiró. Él lo entendió perfectamente.

-No hay tiempo-

-Pero no soy feo, ¿Verdad?-

Quinn quiso pedirle con hostilidad que la dejara, pero a lo lejos del pasillo observó a un Puck que la miraba fijamente. Sus ojos parecían gritar un "¿Por qué?" muy ruidoso. Y Fabray levantó una ceja.

-Para nada-

-¿Te puedo acompañar a tu siguiente clase? ¿Qué tienes?-

-Español dos. De acuerdo-

Y ambos pasaron caminando frente a la mirada ofendida y sorprendida de Noah Puckerman, quien apretó los puños y la mandíbula al observar cómo la sonrisa de tonto aparecía nuevamente en el rostro de su mejor amigo.

* * *

Brittany se vio en la necesidad de seguir con su camino. Santana y ella se la estaban pasando muy bien platicando en el casillero de López, hasta que había aparecido Fabray y todo cambió. Los ojos azules notaron cómo Santana se tensaba y se ponía pálida. Se alejó de ella para poder hablar con tranquilidad con Quinn, pero la rubia no parecía calmada ni tranquila. Santana parecía culpable, pero, ¿Qué podía haber hecho Santana para que Quinn la mirara tan feo?

Brittany se sintió excluida, como solía sentirse las últimas dos semanas cuando estaba con Santana, pero no podía hacer nada. Cada vez que intentaba hablar con ella seriamente sobre Quinn, López simplemente cambiaba de tema o se iba, por lo que Brittany comenzó a tener sentimientos oscuros y a dudar mucho sobre la naturaleza de su relación con la morena. ¿Santana sólo la usaba para tener sexo o de verdad se preocupaba por ella?

Kurt había visto lo deprimida que había estado Brittany, y se había acercado a ella en la hora del almuerzo.

-Santana te quiere, Britt, no te desanimes-

La rubia había tomado aire por la boca y en un intento de no llorar, se había tallado los ojos.

-Es difícil decirlo, Kurt- levantó la mirada- A veces está conmigo y a veces no está. Y cuando está conmigo, pareciera como si no estuviera su alma. Como si se fuera-

-Tal vez esté pasando por algo difícil, Britt, ¿Has hablado seriamente con ella? A lo mejor necesita ayuda, ¿No crees?-

La rubia negó con la cabeza y luego recargó su frente en la mesa, completamente abrumada y triste.

-¿Has pensando en cantarle una canción? Eso ayudaría mucho, muchas veces no sabemos qué decir y la música siempre tiene respuesta.-

Y con ése consejo, Hummel se había marchado, dejando a una Brittany muy pensativa.

* * *

Para la hora del club Glee, Brittany estaba sentada frente a todos, con el rostro serio. Santana parecía distraída, pero aún curiosa por lo que haría la rubia. No necesitó de presentaciones, simplemente fue al grano.

-Esta canción es para Santana-

Y el piano de Brad comenzó a sonar.

_Do I imagine it, or do I see your stare_

_Is there still longing there?_

_Oh I hate myself, and I feel crazy_

_Such a classic tale_

Su voz sonaba fuerte, pero sus ojos eran tristes y vacíos. Negó un poco la cabeza con las últimas palabras, sabiendo que lo que decía era real.

Levantó el rostro y se enfrentó a todos, pero enfocó sus ojos azules en Santana, quien se veía horrorizada.

_But I'm your girlfriend, now I'm your girlfriend trying to be cool_

_I hope I'm paranoid, that I'm just seeing things_

_That I'm just insecure_

_I want to believe_

_It's just you and me_

Sus ojos azules se desviaron con precaución hacia Quinn Fabray, quien no hizo ningún gesto en cuanto recibió la indirecta. Todos en el club Glee, incluso el señor Shue, se volvieron para mirarla.

_Sometimes it feels like there's three_

_of us in here baby_

Se levantó y a un ritmo lento, se acercó a López, quien en ése momento quiso morirse.

_So I, wait for you to call_

_And I try to act natural_

La tomó de la mano ligeramente y Santana no se opuso, pero se negó al regresarle una mirada seria a Pierce, quien le cantaba de frente.

_have you been thinking 'bout her or about me_

_And while I wait I put on my perfume, yeah I want it all over you_

Nuevamente le dedicó una mirada amenazante y enfadada hacia Fabray, quien mantenía el rostro lo más serio posible. Estaba sumamente sorprendida por todo el espectáculo que aquella niña rubia tonta estaba haciendo por algo que no sabía, pero tampoco podía interrumpirle para gritarle de cosas. O por lo menos eso quiso creer.

_I gotta mark my territory_

Brittany regresó a su lugar mientras cantaba el coro. Rachel, quien también lo conocía, decidió apoyarla un poco, dándole un poco de ayuda musical.

_I'll never tell, tell on myself but I hope she smells my perfume_

_I'll never tell, tell on myself but I hope she smells your perfume_

Pierce por fin tomó asiento y siguió cantando, mirando hacia los rostros de sus confundidos amigos. Se detuvo un poco en Kurt, quien sonreía y cantaba junto a Rachel, apoyándola. Movió su vista hacia Mercedes y también hacía lo mismo, incluso Tina, Mike y Artie cantaban al ritmo. Sugar pareció muy emocionada, más por la canción que por su mensaje.

_I hide it well, hope you can't tell but I hope she smells my perfume_

_I hide it well, hope you can't tell but I hope she smells my perfume_

Apenas terminó la canción, y todos explotaron. Rachel soltó un gemido de emoción, Blaine había levantado las cejas, y Artie y Tina miraban seriamente a Santana, curiosos. Pero fue Kurt quien gritó.

-¡¿Eres gay, Quinn?!-

* * *

¡Buenas noches, amigos! Seguro siguen haciendo apuestas y estrujándose los sesos para adivinar el secreto de Quinn Fabray, pero les prometo, pronto se revelará parte de la historia de Quinn. Sigan comentando, sus reviews me llenan de vida y ganas de continuar esta historia *-*

La música es un elemento súper importante y desde que escuché esta canción de la princesa del Pop, naturalmente pensé en Brittany. Estaría padre que ella la cantara, ¿Verdad? ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Creen que Quinn pueda ser bi, lesbiana o nada de lo anterior? Me parece un poco sospechosa su actitud ante este tema, pero el siguiente capítulo tocará más a profundidad este tema en lo específico. Espero les siga gustando.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

**Pd:** La audición de Quinn con Brittany y Santana es **A Thousand Miles de Vanessa Carlton.**

Link (Quítenle los guiones) _ _ _watch?v=Cwkej79U3ek_

**Pd2: **La canción de Brittany es** Perfume de Britney Spears.**

Link (Sin asteriscos): * * *watch?v=_rxgp7TJhUE*


	7. La Elegida

**Capítulo 7.-La Elegida.**

-Es extraño, ¿No crees?- le comentó Rachel, aún confundida por lo que había sucedido aquél jueves en el club Glee. Finn se rascó la nuca, sorprendido.

-Sí, mucho. ¿Tú crees que lo que dijo sea mentira?-

Rachel tomó un trago de su vaso de refresco y se limpió los labios cuidadosamente, bajo la mirada suspicaz de Hudson. Ambos se encontraban cenando en BreadSticks. Al final, Puck había terminando por ganar. Finn no estaba interesando en salir con Rachel a cenar un viernes, pero Noah había sido capaz de dorarle la píldora, además de prometerle deberle un favor.

Así que ahí se encontraba, más entretenido por Berry de lo que creyó estar. Al final, Rachel resultó no estar tan demente como solía comprobarlo con sus actitudes en el club Glee. Además, sabía escuchar, hablaba siempre con la verdad y podía decir cosas divertidas, pero todo se disolvió cuando salió al tema lo sucedido en el club Glee un día antes.

¿Quinn era gay y se estaba metiendo en la relación Brittana?

Finn se había mordido la lengua en no decirle a Rachel que él había intentado invitar a Fabray a salir, pero por fin podía ver una razón.

Lo había rechazado porque a ella le gustaban las chicas, o por lo menos eso parecía. En sus mentes, ambos recrearon la historia después de que Kurt le preguntara lo que todos pensaban.

_Quinn tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia y soberbia en su rostro, pero no se había dignado en siquiera voltear a verlo para contestar con un "No" contundente. Mercedes y Artie habían desviado la mirada hacia Brittany, que intentaba tomar de la mano a Santana. Todo el club Glee sabía de la relación Brittana, pero estaban seguros que Santana ni Brittany no lo hacían público por miedo a las represalias. Ellas habían observado el maltrato que había recibido Kurt cuando había salido del clóset, pero sobre todo el maltrato que de vez en cuando recibía junto con Blaine. Incluso habían llegado a los golpes, agregando a Puck, Sam y Mike en la pelea, contra sus mismos amigos del equipo de fútbol. Pero casi daban por hecho de que Santana quería mucho a Brittany y el sentimiento era mutuo… O eso pensaban, hasta que Brittany había acusado a Quinn de intentar robarle a su novia con ésa canción._

_-No sé de qué están hablando- se hizo la tonta Santana. Tina había fruncido el ceño y preguntado._

_-¿Brittany y tú ya no están saliendo?-_

_López se había levantado de un salto, enfrentándolos a todos._

_-¡Yo nunca salí con Brittany! ¡¿De dónde sacas ésa idea tan estúpida?!-_

_-Cálmate, Santana- le había pedido Shue mientras caminaba frente a la clase, para calmarla._

_-Bueno, todos creímos que…- intentó explicar Artie, pero se vio interrumpido por los gritos de López._

_-¡No! ¡Están todos locos! ¡Brittany y yo no somos lesbianas! ¡Están todos mal!-_

_Kurt se levantó de su silla y había intentado caminar hacia ella, intentando apoyarla._

_-Sabemos cómo es esto, Santana, pero debes saber que nosotros estamos aquí para…-_

_-¡No porque ustedes sean gays, significa que yo también deba serlo! ¡¿De acuerdo?! ¡Brittany y yo somos sólo amigas!-_

_Los ojos azules de Brittany se posaron en la latina histérica, llenos de decepción y tristeza._

_-¿Sólo amigas?- murmuró, a punto de echarse a llorar._

_-No eres mi novia, Brittany y lamento que hayas confundido esto- Y ante tanta presión por parte de sus compañeros, por sus miradas y los pasos tranquilos del señor Shue, decidió simplemente levantar su mochila del suelo y salirse corriendo, sin mirar atrás._

_Y Quinn se había quedado sonriendo, pero sin mirar a nadie, en cuanto Brittany estalló en lágrimas y Kurt se había aproximado para abrazarla. Y mientras Pierce terminaba de llorar en el hombro de Hummel y Rachel y Tina intentaban darle palabas de aliento, todo eso hizo que Puck explotara._

_No le gustaba admitirlo, pero él de verdad quería a ésa gente que a veces no soportaba. Se preocupaba por ellos y ésa parte de responsabilidad había madurado con el tiempo. Después de un año en el club Glee, ya se sentía parte de él, se sentía como su padre, como si su deber fuera proteger a todos. Como la vez que le habían robado los lentes a Artie y los habían echado al baño de mujeres y él había terminado en la oficina del director por haber golpeado a Azimio y su banda. Como la vez que le habían gritado de cosas obscenas a Brittany y Santana mientras hacían una coreografía en su uniforme de las Cheerios. Él había terminado en la oficina del director por haber brutalmente golpeado con su mochila a Dave Karofsky y otros tres de sus amigos. Como la vez que entre Dave y Nelson habían golpeado a Blaine y Kurt y los habían encerrado en el baño de las duchas. Entonces, Puck incluso había preparado un ataque junto a Mike y Sam para vengarse por sus amigos. Incluso agredía verbalmente a las porristas que solían jugarle bromas pesadas a Rachel. Él era padre de todos, él era responsable de todos ellos y no podía dejar que una chiquilla cualquiera llegara a destruir y romper a todos. Brittany y Santana estaban juntas, y Quinn no las iba a separar._

_-¿Y tú no dices nada?- le gruñó desde su asiento trasero. Quinn volvió el rostro, seria y le respondió._

_-¿Qué quieres que diga?-_

_-¡No sé! ¡Danos una explicación de lo que está sucediendo, porque aparentemente no sabemos nada!-_

_Quinn había fruncido el ceño, totalmente por la actitud hostil de Puck hacia ella._

_-Yo no sé qué está pasando, no intentes culparme a mí-_

_-¿Entonces a quién, eh?- Se levantó Puck, y bajó los escalones hasta enfrentarse a ella- ¡Brittany te está acusando directamente a ti!-_

_Quinn miró a la rubia que era consolada en los brazos de Kurt, Rachel y Tina, mientras Blaine sacaba algunos dulces de su mochila. El señor Shue había salido para buscar a Santana y entre Mercedes y Artie conversaban en voz baja. Los demás parecían muy atentos a la conversación entre Quinn y Puck, quienes ajenos a todos, seguían sumergidos en su burbuja de frustración y guerra._

_-Ella no sabe de qué está hablando, Puckerman, y déjame en paz-_

_-Para ti todo es guerra, ¿Verdad? ¡Pues vete a saber que aquí somos una familia y no puedes venir tú simplemente a destruir!-_

_-Estás demente- ella había dicho, lo que había incendiado todo dentro de Puck._

_-¡La demente eres tú! ¡Todo lo que puedes ver es destrucción y es lo único que sabes hacer!-_

_Quinn había abierto mucho los ojos, terriblemente ofendida. Se levantó de un salto._

_-¡No me obligues a golpearte de nuevo, Noah!-_

_-¿Sólo sabes así defenderte, con fuerza física?-_

_Y después de que la rubia había tomado fuerza con las piernas y lo había empujado con los brazos, su rostro estaba totalmente colorado. Todos, incluyendo Brittany, los miraron._

_-Si soy o no homosexual no es asunto de nadie. ¡De nadie! ¡¿Me escucharon?!- Y había tomado su bolso, su dignidad y se había largado de forma seria y dramática._

-Como sea, ella sigue siendo sensual- afirmó Finn, con la mirada perdida en la nada. No se percató de cuán estúpido había sido eso, sino hasta que se encontró con el rostro incómodo y mirada desesperanzada de Rachel, quien intentaba esconderlo al comer de su plato.

* * *

Kurt se mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, intentando resistirse a la necesidad de cruzar palabras con la rubia que estaba sentada frente a él. Tomó aire y comenzó a escribir en su libreta un par de segundos y entonces explotó. No pudo contenerse.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?- le preguntó directamente a Quinn, quien lo ignoró.

-Kurt- lo invitó a callarse Mercedes, pero él continuó.

-No, en serio, Quinn. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieres destruir la relación de Brittany y Santana? Ellas no te han hecho algo, ¿O sí?-

Mercedes tomó aire, preparándose mentalmente para lo que sabía que pasaría. Fabray levantó el rostro y sus ojos verdes brillaron de pura rabia. Kurt no retrocedió ni se sintió culpable.

-Dos cosas: La primera: Ellas no tienen una relación, eso lo dejó muy claro Santana. Segundo: Yo no estoy destruyendo ni interponiéndome en algo. Déjame en paz-

Kurt resopló y se rió, indignado y molesto.

-¡Guau! Otra vez te estamos acusando de algo que para nada hiciste, ¿Verdad, Quinn? Dime, ¿Así era tu vida antes? ¿Siempre has sido la víctima de todos los males ajenos?-

La ira y la humillación colorearon de rojo el rostro de Quinn, quien apretó su puño sobre su pierna, listo para estrellarlo contra la mandíbula de Hummel si era necesario. Pero Mercedes se interpuso.

-Oye, Kurt, deja en paz a Fabray ya. Ella no tiene la culpa de nada, ¿De acuerdo? Santana dijo que ella y Brittany sólo eran amigas, así que no tienen por qué echarle la culpa a Quinn por eso. Ya, supéralo-

Kurt frunció el ceño, molesto ahora no sólo con Fabray, sino con una de sus mejores amigas.

-¿Es que estás loca, Mercedes? ¡Ella está provocando todo esto!-

-Si Santana no quiere salir del clóset y hacer su relación con Brittany, no es problema de nosotros ni de Fabray, así que ya déjala en paz y terminemos con este maldito trabajo- gruñó Mercedes.

La rubia la miró sorprendida más porque Jones estaba de su lado que por la actitud hostil de Kurt.

Hummel se mordió el labio inferior y frunció el ceño. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al sentir como traición las palabras de Mercedes. Resopló nuevamente y terminó por asentir y continuar escribiendo. La rubia no le quitó la mirada a Mercedes en toda la clase.

Cuando sonó la campana, terminaron por acceder a que Mercedes juntara el trabajo restante y ella lo mandaría por e-mail al profesor de la materia. Así por lo menos Kurt y Quinn estarían libres un día, aunque Fabray se sintiera medio culpable. Jones la había defendido por alguna razón, y lo menos que podía hacer por ella era encargarse del trabajo, pero Mercedes había insistido en hacerlo por su cuenta.

Tomó sus cosas y salió del salón con velocidad ante la mirada amenazante y el gesto duro de Kurt. A ella no le interesaba, pero no quería tener problemas con alguien del estúpido coro. Había comenzado a pensar que el señor Shue o alguien la echaría y que sería su fin con su trato con Figgins, pero no, nadie dijo ni una absoluta palabra. Santana siguió yendo y Brittany también, sólo que ahora la rubia se sentaba entre Kurt, Rachel y Mike y Santana siempre en una esquina opuesta. Nunca se miraban ni se dirigían la palabra.

En cuanto llegó a las escaleras, se encontró subiendo a un Finn Hudson. El castaño levantó el rostro y sonrió, aunque sus ojos se mostraron curiosos y distantes.

-Hola, Quinn Fabray. ¿Vas a alguna clase?-

-Sí- asintió ella, fría- A biología-

Finn desvaneció su sonrisa un poco, pero sus ojos se llenaron de una luz especial.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-

-Sí, claro- no lo dudó Quinn cuando comenzó a terminar por bajar las escaleras. Finn la siguió y al llegar al segundo piso, Hudson habló.

-Estuvo intenso lo del jueves, ¿Verdad?-

La rubia le contestó sin mirarlo siquiera, totalmente seria.

-No soy gay-

Finn la miró, sorprendido y confundido.

-¿En serio?-

-Sé lo que estabas pensando, y por eso te contesto. No, no me gustan las chicas.-

-¿Y entonces qué fue lo del jueves? A todos nos tenías sorprendidos, incluso el señor Shue se sacó de onda, créeme…-

Fabray puso sus ojos verdes en el rostro del alto. Tomó aire y contestó.

-Son cosas que a ustedes no debería importarles, pero les importa demasiado. El problema de Santana y Brittany no es causa mía y a mí no me interesa en lo más mínimo, sólo quiero dejar bien claro ése punto-

-Bueno… ¿Entonces por qué Brittany te acusó de querer "robarle" a Santana? Digo, porque ella parecía muy segura-

-No sé de qué "relación" quería sacarla, pero es claro que de ninguna. Yo no sé nada. Santana ni yo somos amigas, así que no sé por qué lo malinterpretó todo. A mí no me interesa nadie aquí y eso deberían tenerlo bien presente-

Finn se le quedó viendo, impaciente. ¿Qué quería decir ella con "No me interesa nadie aquí" y por qué entonces aceptaba que él la acompañara? Claro, no era lo mismo tener una cita, como su cita con Berry, que acompañarla a un salón equis. Pero Finn se seguía sintiendo extrañamente ofendido por las palabras de la rubia.

Se detuvieron en el umbral de la puerta y Fabray pudo jurar que dentro del salón de biología, un Puck bastante molesto estaba mirándolos hablar. Y casi podía escuchar la sangre de Noah taladrar en sus venas, de pura furia. Ése pensamiento la hizo sonreír.

-No eres mala onda, Quinn Fabray-

-No lo soy- sonrió ella, asintiendo. Finn se rió entre dientes.

-Quizás te juzgaron mal, pero sólo es cuestión de tiempo. Cuando te conozcan, te amarán, ya verás. No son malas personas- aseguró Hudson, sonriendo como bobo. Quinn desvaneció su sonrisa.

-Sí, como sea. Nos vemos- se dio media vuelta y entró al salón bajo la mirada fulminante de Puck, quien apretó la mandíbula durante toda la clase.

Para cuando llegó la hora de estar en el club Glee, Quinn se encontró con rostros afables. Todos parecían concentrados en sus propios asuntos e incluso Santana le había dejado de hablar con ése tono lastimero que tenía desde el problema con Brittany. Al notar lo que estaba escrito en el pizarrón, entendió todo. Las seleccionales estaban cerca, casi a una semana y por fin tendrían el tema para prepararlo.

Todos estaban felices, incluso Puck dejó de mirarla con tanta furia. Incluso hasta le había sonreído una voz. El señor Shue se detuvo frente a todos, sonriendo con emoción y con una hoja de papel en su mano.

-Chicos, el sobre por fin ha llegado y este año el tema es… Luz. Luces.-

Todos aplaudieron y aunque Quinn no sabía qué significaba exactamente eso, no le importó. Aplaudió con el resto.

-Muy bien, señor Shue. ¿Y qué canción me dará?- preguntó Rachel con un tono tan emocionado que sonó hasta grosero. Los demás pusieron mala cara.

-Eh… estaba pensando en dos canciones en lo específico. Neon Ligths, que será grupal y Burn, que será un solo… pero no para ti-

Berry convocó una expresión de decepción y se hizo chiquita en su silla, bajando la cabeza. Mercedes sonrió con alegría.

-¡Genial, señor Shue! ¡Será un honor cantarla!- exclamó ella. El señor Shue apreció las buenas intenciones, pero siguió negando con la cabeza.

-Estaba pensando en darle Burn a la nueva, a Quinn Fabray-

Todos se volvieron a observarla, intranquilos y la mayoría de ellos molestos. Puck no era uno de ellos.

Fabray sintió cómo la sangre bajaba por todo su cuerpo hasta estrellarse contra las puntas de sus pies, dejándola fría y sudorosa en las palmas de las manos.

¿Ella, un solo frente a miles de personas?

Ni de broma.

* * *

¡Buenas noches!

Quiero decirles que me encanta leer sus comentarios, por favor, sigan haciéndolo, ustedes y sus palabras son mi motor. Ahora, a lo que vamos... ¿Se les olvida de vez en cuando que es historia Quick? Lo sé, lo siento, me cuesta poquito enfocarlo en algo específicamente y es que si algo hicieron bien Ryan, Ian y Brad, es que crearon personajes sumamente fascinantes y súper fáciles de explotar, así que... Pero ya, prometo que se vendrán partes súper románticas y dramáticas.

¿Aún no descubren el secreto de Quinn? Esperen poquito, ya llegaremos a eso, y por mientras, Quinn ya aseguró que no es homosexual, así que se descarta la probabilidad de que sea bisexual y tuviera una relación secreta con Santana (Odié, ODIÉ Quinntana, perdón, shippers lectores)

Neon Lights y Burn, buenas opciones, ¿verdad? Yo sé que aman a Demi, todo el mundo la ama.

Nos estamos leyendo pronto y cuídense.

Pd: Si Quinn hubiera continuado de respondona con Puck durante su pelea, creo que hubieran terminado en un el suelo. Haciéndolo apasionadamente frente a sus amigos o golpeándose a puño cerrado (No aliento la violencia, pero a veces sé que es necesaria) JAJAJAJA bueno, ya llegaremos a ésas partes...


	8. Burn Parte 1:

**Capítulo 8.- Burn parte 1.-**

Finn estaba en su casillero, sacando sus cosas sin poner atención a nada en realidad. Se encontró a sí mismo silbando de emoción. Hacía un par de clases antes, le había preguntado a Quinn Fabray en el salón de álgebra que si ganaban y hacían su fiesta de la victoria en el mismo restaurant-bar de siempre, si quería estar con él. Creyó que lo rechazaría, otra vez, pero no. Quinn simplemente contestó con un seco "Sí". Pero eso le era suficiente a Finn. No era que estuviera enamorado de ella, pero obviamente sí se sentía atraído hacia ella. Tal vez se debería a que era súper hermosa e inteligente, pero de verdad tenía ganas de conocerla.

Ni siquiera notó cuando Puck llegó y se recargó en los casilleros, casi echando fuego por las orejas.

-Hola, amigo- saludó Hudson, con su sonrisa tonta. Puck lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías invitado a Quinn Fabray a una cita?-

Hudson lo miró, suspicaz. Eran mejores amigos y todo eso, pero, ¿cuándo había dicho Puck que él quería con ella?

-Porque no lo creí importante. Además… A ti eso no te interesa, ¿O sí?-

-¡Sí, obviamente sí!- lo empujó, molesto- ¡Eres mi mejor amigo y aún así me escondes secretos! ¿Cómo debo confiar en ti?-

Finn se estrelló contra los casilleros, sorprendido. Puck parecía más que molesto u ofendido. Parecía herido.

-Amigo… ¿Estás enamorado de ella?-

-¿Estás loco?- le gritó Puck- ¡Estoy muy emputado conmigo! ¡Eres mi amigo y aún así sales con el enemigo!- lo empujó nuevamente. Finn le regresó el gesto con los brazos, haciendo que Noah chocara contra los casilleros opuestos. La gente comenzó a detenerse y caminar rápidamente entre ellos, asustados.

-¿Te traicioné? ¿De qué manera?- quiso saber Finn, confundido, acercándose a él. Puck estalló de furia y lo derrumbó al suelo de un solo puñetazo en la mandíbula y se le fue encima. Finn se defendió y lo golpeó también varias veces en la cara.

La pelea duró un par de minutos hasta que Mike y Kurt se metieron para separarlos y mientras Mike intentaba mantener los brazos de Puck detrás de su espalda, Noah seguía gritándole de cosas. Kurt por mientras ponía sus brazos en los hombros de Finn, asustado. Artie y Rachel se metieron.

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?- quiso saber ella, consternada. Miró a Noah para recibir respuesta, pero Finn habló.

-¡Ése loco comenzó a atacarme de la nada!-

Artie levantó una ceja.

-¿De la nada, Puck?-

Puck se tranquilizó al ver a lo lejos una Quinn Fabray que se detenía delante de una Santana López en el umbral de las escaleras. Ambas atestiguando la pelea.

-Ya, déjame, Mike. Estoy bien-

-¿Estás seguro? Porque están Rachel, Artie y Kurt de por medio…-

-¡Sí, que me dejes ahora, maldita sea!-

Mike lo soltó, y dio un par de pasos hasta ponerse frente a Rachel, para cubrirla en caso de que algo peor se desatara.

-Ey, ustedes dos, chicos cantores. Con el director Figgins, ahora- les avisó Sue, sonriendo.

-¡Pero…!- comenzó a objetar Hudson pero se quedó callado cuando Puck simplemente bajó la cabeza y se alejó con su mochila en el hombro.

Después de que la entrenadora se los llevara a la dirección, Artie, Rachel y Mike se miraron, preocupados.

-¿Qué les estará pasando? Ellos son mejores amigos- se preguntó Artie. No esperaba respuesta, pero Mike habló.

-Están actuando muy extraño desde el jueves de hace una semana. ¿Creen que tenga algo que ver con lo que Quinn?- observó Chang. Rachel hizo mala cara y se cruzó de brazos.

-Quiero pensar que no, pero no lo dudo. Tiene mucho sentido-

Artie escuchó atentamente las teorías de sus amigos durante el almuerzo, aunque pudo notar con un poco de tristeza que Finn se sentaba a comer con los futbolistas. Quinn estaba sentada en una banca del pasillo hacia la cancha, leyendo un libro y Puck estaba simplemente recargado en la pared. Un pensamiento lo hizo doblegarse de dolor: ¿Y si ahora ellos eran un triángulo amoroso? No sabía mucho de Fabray, pero por lo que le habían contado, era de cuidado.

* * *

Rachel se aproximó a Finn, quien estaba sentado en la batería del salón del coro. Sonrió y Hudson le regresó el gesto.

-Hola, Finn-

-Ey, Rachel-

-¿Cómo estás de tu cara?-

El rostro rosado de Finn tenía una abertura para nada seria en la ceja y un poco hinchado el labio, pero nada más. Podría hacerse pasar como un accidente.

-Bien-

-Qué bueno. Oye, me estaba preguntando… ¿Quieres salir este sábado? Ya sabes, si ganamos, podemos estar juntos en la celebración y si no… igual podemos salir al cine-

El rostro de Finn se contrajo de puro dolor y Rachel habló rápido, nerviosa.

-No es como si fuéramos a perder, Finn, no te preocupes. O sea, todo saldrá bien, créeme-

-No es eso, es que…- no sabía cómo decirlo, así que simplemente lo dijo- Le pedí a Quinn que saliera conmigo y pues… aceptó-

-¿Qué dices?- el rostro de Rachel era pura decepción y sus ojos castaños comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

-Sí… eso fue hace rato-

-¿O sea… que… ustedes están saliendo?- tartamudeó Rachel, intentando tragarse la amargura que subía por su garganta en forma de lamentos y sollozos.

-Algo así, sí- afirmó Finn. Rachel asintió y cuando se iba alejando, Finn la detuvo- Pero podemos ser amigos-

Rachel sonrió lastimosamente. Era todo lo que ella no quería con Finn. Sólo "amistad".

Entonces el señor Shue entró con algunas partituras en las manos. Las repartió entre los miembros de la banda y luego a los chicos. Le sonrió a una Quinn horrorizada para infundirle valor. Seguro era la primera vez que cantaría ante un público tan grande, pero Shuester confiaba en que lo haría bien.

-Bueno, chicos, empezaremos por ensayar Burn, ¿De acuerdo? Para eso, necesito que la practiquen en sus casas y cuando puedan para que quede lo mejor posible, ¿Va?-

-No es necesario que yo la practique, señor Shue. Al cabo yo no soy la del solo- se quejó Rachel en voz baja. Shue la miró por un minuto y luego asintió.

-Nunca está de más, ahora…- enfocó sus ojos azules en Fabray- Quinn, me gustaría pedir tu opinión. ¿De quién te gustaría estar acompañada durante Burn? Los coros son algo importante y creo que tú conoces tu voz más que yo-

-Oh, señor Shue, le aseguro, no me sé ni mi segundo apellido- respondió ella, más humilde y aterrada de lo que pretendía sonar.

-Vamos, Quinn, no seas tímida.-

La rubia enfocó sus ojos verdes oscuro en sus compañeros. Finn tocaba la batería y Artie y Mercedes estaban con él, platicando alegremente. Mike bailaba y daba piruetas en el aire con Brittany, mientras Santana estaba sentada en un rincón con Sugar y Sam, escuchándolos hablar. Rachel estaba frente a Kurt, hablando en forma muy baja y parecía muy triste por algo. Blaine se tomaba fotos chistosas con Tina y Puck estaba sentado en el piano, con Brad el pianista.

¿Alguien con quien pudiera cantar? Sugar no sabía cantar, estaba segura y no quería arruinar su oportunidad de hacerlo bien y redimirse secretamente con este grupo de personas. ¿Brittany? Ella lo hacía bien y más o menos era su mismo tipo de voz, pero era seguro y obvio que la mandaría al carajo. ¿Santana? Para nada, no quería dar la impresión de que eran amigas cuando en realidad no lo eran. ¿Rachel? No, demasiado fastidiosa. ¿Mercedes?...

-Mercedes- habló ella- Mercedes es perfecta-

El señor Shue llamó a la aludida y su rostro reflejó la confusión que estaba sintiendo.

-¿Está bien que le hagas coros a Quinn?-

Jones levantó una ceja al escuchar "Coros", pero se contuvo. Probablemente era su única oportunidad que tendría de destacarse en particular, así que asintió.

El señor Shue asintió y aplaudió una vez para ordenar a los chicos. En cuanto se organizaron como les había pedido el profesor, Mercedes miró a Quinn.

-¿Por qué me elegiste?-

-Porque más o menos me agradas- respondió la rubia.

El ensayo, a pesar de que Quinn jamás lo había presenciado, no resultó para nada pesado. Se lo agradeció en silencio a su madre quien la obligaba a practicar algún deporte, gracias a ello, ahora podía tener una buena condición física, aunque cantar y bailar al mismo tiempo no sonaba para nada fácil, de vez en cuando el señor Shue tenía que recordarle que debía sonreír más.

En cuanto pudo dominar más o menos la canción bajo la dirección implícita de los coros de Tina y Mercedes, pasaron al número grupal. Todos estaban emocionados, puesto que sería una canción de Demi Lovato, pero Quinn quería salir corriendo y jamás regresar.

-Rachel… tú irás con Finn. Mercedes… Sam, sí. ¿Brittany? Ve con Kurt… Sugar, anda a colocarte entre Artie. Tina, serás pareja de Blaine. Mike, eres con Santana y… hum…-

Los únicos que quedaban libres eran Puckerman y Quinn. La rubia se rió, incrédula.

-Está bromeando, ¿verdad?-

El señor Shue la miró, frunciendo los labios y entrecerrando los ojos.

-No, no estoy bromeando-

-¿De verdad me va a poner de pareja con Puckerman?-

-Sí- contestó el señor Shue, tranquilo. Al ver la cara de horror de Quinn, continuó- De hecho, mi plan era que fueras pareja de Kurt, pero él me pidió cambio, así que ahora eres pareja de Noah. Adelante, Fabray-

Quinn no le quedó de otra que regresarse a su lugar.

-Perfecto. Bueno, la siguiente canción ya saben cómo se dividirá, ¿Verdad? Hoy no traje las partituras, pero se las enviaré a todos por e-mail esta noche. Okei, hora de practicar. Esta coreografía es un poco más elaborada que las que hemos hecho, pero yo sé que lo harán bien.-

La siguiente hora y media fue explicación tras explicación sobre los movimientos. Levantar los brazos las niñas frente a sus parejas. Los chicos mover la cadera y hacia los lados. Las chicas poner una mano en el hombro de sus compañeros y volver el rostro hacia la multitud. Los chicos colocar sus manos sobre la cintura de su compañera para moverla con agilidad y delicadeza, las chicas alborotar su cabello al mover su cabeza con movimientos sin orden. Los chicos toman a las chicas de la cadera y la elevan un poco. Las chicas se ponen frente a ellos, dándoles la espalda y lentamente bajaban con movimientos de cadera pretenciosos, mientras elevaban los brazos y los chicos las tomaban de las manos para levantarlas de un salto. En ése momento, las chicas debían poner una pierna en la cadera de su compañero e inclinarse levemente mientras él la detenía por la cintura y se acercaba a ella. Muy cerca.

Quinn no lo resistió más y tuvo que separarse en el quinto ensayo.

-Señor Shue, ¿Por qué el baile tiene que estar tan sexualizado?- gruñó ella. Además de un par de quejas de Mercedes por tener que moverse tan rápido, unos más por parte de Kurt por no dejarle hacer sus movimientos de Jazz y otros poquito más de Artie, Sugar y Finn de que ya se habían cansado de correr tanto, esta queja parecía más a un ladrido, no a una opinión.

-¿A qué te refieres con "sexualizado"?- le contestó el profesor, cruzándose de brazos.

-Sí- tomó aire, intentando descansar su cuerpo lastimado por tanto baile- Es demasiado movimiento corpóreo…-

-Bueno, Quinn, una coreografía grupal tiene que ver naturalmente con contacto físico…-

-¡Lo sé!- se limpió el sudor de su frente- Lo que sucede es que es demasiado incómodo estar todo el rato pegada a la pelvis de mi compañero. Quiero decir, casi puedo sentir cómo tiene una erección, ¿Y quiere aún así que siga cantando y sonriendo? Puede que sea la única en quejarse, pero lo siento, así lo veo-

Los demás compañeros se rieron, y Puck no se puso rojo ni nada parecido. Lejos de sentirse ofendido, sonrió, confiado.

-Eso quisieras tú, Quinn Fabray. Yo jamás tendría una erección porque te tengo cerca- sonrió burlón Puck, provocando más risas y ruidos por parte de sus amigos. Rachel y Artie habían dicho un "Oh" profundo y largo, ocultando las risas obvias de Kurt y Sugar.

-Chicos, con la mente en el juego, ¿Va? Quinn… es sólo una coreografía, sólo para este número. ¿Cree que podrás soportarla?- dijo el señor Shue, intentando sonar todo menos condescendiente con ella. La rubia puso el rostro serio.

-Sí, está bien-

Regresó a su lugar sólo para encontrarse con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro de Noah. Quiso golpearlo cuando Puck hizo una reverencia al momento de tomarle la mano para regresar al inicio de la canción.

Camino a casa, Quinn se preguntó por qué no se había vomitado en la cara de Puck en el momento del primer contacto.

* * *

¡Buenas noches, amigos! ¿Cómo están? ¿Les gustó el capítulo?

Ya va tomando forma, ¿No creen? Poco a poco, no se impacienten. Incluso he considerado una segunda parte en caso de no satisfacerlos, pero bueno, ya veremos. Díganme qué les gustó, qué no les gustó y qué les gustaría ver.

Creo que Kurt shippea Quick, ¿No creen? ¿Y qué onda con la coreografía del señor Shue? Quizás Quinn esté muy paranoica pero sigue siendo extraño el hecho de que Quinn no sienta tanto asco cuando está con Puck. ¿Les está gustando la amistad Quincedes? Debo admitir que soy una GRAN admiradora de QUINCEDES *-* Como pareja o como simple amistad. Me encantan (Además de que vivo enamorada de Elise y Amber) En fin... creo que tiene sentido. No se angustien mis Unholy Trinity Shippers, obvio también habrá más historia con ellas, pero por mientras dejen que las aguas se calmen entre Santana y Brittany y después veremos una plática interesante de Quinn con cada una de ellas para hacerles ver las cosas con claridad. Y Fuinn... no soy fan, pero tiene mucho que ver en la historia. Como sea. ¡Espero sus comentarios! ¡Nos leemos!


	9. Burn Parte 2:

**Capítulo 9.- Burn Parte ll.**

Tardaron un par de minutos y la fuerza de Finn, Sam y Puck para subir a Artie al autobús con todo y silla de ruedas. Al final, Finn decidió sentarlo en el primer asiento e irse con él. El camión arrancó y con un estruendo en el mofle, cargado de un montón de adolescentes y un adulto se alejó camino a la competencia seleccional.

Quinn iba sentada hasta el fondo, con la mirada perdida en la ventana. Intentaba ignorar los gritos y parloteos de sus compañeros. Despistadamente y como por puro impulso, dirigió sus ojos verdes hacia los asientos. Sam platicaba de manera muy energética con Mercedes, quien se reía a grandes bocanadas de aire. Rachel y Kurt iban juntos, hablando casi con sus cabezas pegadas. Sugar y Brittany se reían y miraban por la ventana. Santana estaba sentada leyendo una revista. Artie y Finn jugaban a la guerra de pulgares. Tina y Blaine jugaban con con sus teléfonos y Puck estaba sentado en un sillón, él solo. Con los ojos puestos en la ventana, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

De la nada él respingó un poco al notar la mirada intensa de Fabray y se volvió para mirarla. Sonrió como tonto un par de segundos y al ver que no le contestó el gesto, hizo una mueca de burla y regresó su mirada a la ventana. Quinn frunció las cejas.

-¿Por qué es tan estúpido?- se preguntó en voz baja, para sí misma. Lo que no esperó fue que alguien de verdad le contestara.

-No es estúpido, pero sí es bastante descuidado, en mi opinión-

Quinn se tensó y la sangre se le fue a los pies en caída libre a ver cómo su asiático amigo le contestaba. Mike sonrió, escondiendo todo rastro de prejuicio en sus ojos oscuros.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- inquirió ella, horrorizada. Mike la miró, sorprendido.

-Bueno, contestando a tu pregunta-

-¿Todos son igual de entrometidos en este grupo?- se quejó Quinn, intentando aparentar tranquilidad aún cuando se sentía invadida. Por alguna extraña razón, no lo tomó personal contra Mike Chang.

-Nos preocupamos por todos…- contestó él, serio.

-Metiches- masculló ella, mirando hacia la ventana. Mike sonrió.

-Sí, somos demasiado metiches. Nos gusta meternos en vidas ajenas porque tal vez podríamos ser de ayuda, ¿A ti no te gusta ayudar, Quinn?-

-¡Por supuesto!- respondió ella, casi ofendida- Pero sólo ayudo cuando me lo piden, ¿Ves la diferencia?-

-Claro. Pero hay veces que no es posible pedir ayuda y tu familia te ayuda aún en contra de tu voluntad. Así somos nosotros, una familia-

Quinn lo escuchó atentamente y volvió el rostro, sorprendida.

-Pero si apenas tienen poco más de un año de conocerse… ¿Cómo pueden…?-

-¿Ser tan leales, tan unidos? Tal vez porque compartimos un mismo sueño, ¿No crees? Digo, somos muy diferentes. A Santana, Puck y Sugar les encanta la fiesta, Rachel y Kurt prefieren cantar una canción, a Brittany y a mí nos gusta bailar, a Sam, Finn y Artie les encanta los videojuegos… Somos personas completamente diferentes, todos tenemos nuestras historias, pero al final del día, pasamos por lo menos dos horas diarias en la escuela, ya sea en salones normales o en el salón del coro. Tenemos que vernos las caras casi diario y con el tiempo hemos formado lazos; tenemos un mismo sueño, un mismo fin, y todos trabajamos igual de duro para llegar a él-

-¿Te das cuenta de lo increíblemente estúpido que suena eso viniendo de un adolescente de 18 años?- quiso saber ella, levantando una ceja. Chang se rió entre dientes, intentando controlarse. Lo cierto es que, a pesar de tantas opiniones negativas que él oía acerca de Fabray, Mike estaba seguro de que ella no era así. Ella era buena persona.

-Nos quedan cerca de 9 meses para acabar el año. Nuestro último año…. Sólo queremos tener recuerdos en nuestras memorias, como cualquier otra persona regular-

Quinn asimiló sus palabras y asintió. Se lamió los labios y miró seriamente a Mike.

-Pero Puckerman sigue siendo un idiota-

* * *

El teatro no cumplía con las expectativas de Quinn. Cuando se lo mencionaron, ella creía que las actividades de Coros eran altamente competitivas y populares, pero el lugar a donde llegaron era apenas un teatro pequeño. Apenas el 75% de las butacas estaban ocupadas, y el lugar parecía muy viejo. Se encontraron con otros dos grupos y Quinn estaba segura que sólo había tres lugares. Dos avanzaban hacia la siguiente fase, pero era más probabilidad de ganar, o ella así lo quiso pensar.

Tomaron asiento donde el señor Shue los acomodó y escucharon atentamente las indicaciones por micrófono que dieron al presentar a los "jueces honorarios". Fabray estaba sentada entre Berry y Hudson y no sabía si era por los nervios o la tensión de hacerlo bien, que sentía una energía muy extraña entre ellos. No estaba segura si sólo era un intercambio entre Rachel y Finn o todo el mundo podía sentirlo, pero durante a media función quiso simplemente pedirle a Tina cambio de lugar. Estaría cerca de la latosa de Sugar, pero por lo menos en una orilla, donde nadie más podría molestarla.

Se presentó Throat Explotion y presentaron dos canciones: Hit The Ligths de Selena Gomez y Ray Of Light de Madonna. El siguiente en continuar fue The Waffletoots, quienes amenizaron el lugar con Firework de Katy Perry y Rocket Man de Elton John.

Los minutos se movían lentos y Quinn comenzó a sentir una corriente eléctrica que recorrió la médula espinal de Fabray. Miró por entre las cortinas y se encontró frente a miles de ojos expectantes y a la espera de juzgar. Tomó aire pero salió en forma de un remolino tembloroso.

-¿Estás bien?- quiso saber Noah, acercándose a ella. Quinn inhaló nuevamente y cerró los ojos.

-Nunca había visto tanta gente reunida para verme hacer algo estúpido- contestó ella. Puck esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Estás nerviosa?-

Quinn lo fulminó con la mirada. Puck se rió entre dientes y caminó más cerca.

-Es fácil: Imagínatelos en ropa interior-

-¿Todo para ti es sexo, Noah?- quiso saber ella, más nerviosa que molesta. Noah se puso serio.

-No estoy hablando sobre eso; Quiero decir… tienes que verlo como una posición de poder. Tú eres más poderosa que ellos, tienes su control. Lo que ellos hagan, será lo que tú quieres que hagan, nada más. Ellos no te poseen, más bien, tú los posees a ellos. Así no te sentirás nerviosa, ellos son tus marionetas. ¿No te hace sentir mejor?-

Quinn frunció el ceño.

-De hecho, no, para nada. Ahora estoy peor. Si algo sale mal, será por mi culpa-

Noah entrecerró los ojos y al no tener algo bueno que decir, decidió darse la media vuelta y acomodarse en su lugar. Antes de que se alejara lo suficiente, ella murmuró.

-Gracias-

Noah sonrió, pero no se volvió para mirarla.

Las cortinas se levantaron y el show empezó.

Quinn llevaba un vestido de color dorado con listón rojo brillante, en conjunto con unos mallones grises y zapatos de piso dorados.

_We, we don't have to worry 'bout nothing_

_'Cause we got the fire, and we're burning one hell of a something_

_They, they gonna see us from outer space, outer space_

_Light it up, like we're the stars of the human race, human race_

Caminó hasta el otro extremo del escenario, moviendo las manos como mímica y caminando lentamente, con los ojos puestos en el techo. Mercedes y Tina aparecieron detrás de ella, para apoyarla con los coros.

_When the light started out they don't know what they heard_

_Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world_

Entonces todos salieron de sus lugares para acomodarse por parejas, en forma de media luna. Mercedes se posicionó a la izquierda de Quinn, quien quedaba en una orilla.

_We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky_

_'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire_

_Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire_

Entonces todos comenzaron a bailar a un ritmo impresionantemente organizado. Quinn se veía más sorprendida por la casi perfecta sincronización de sus compañeros, ya que en los ensayos, ella juraba que todo se echaría a perder. Rachel sonreía y cantaba los coros, bailando sin perder la concentración junto con Sugar. Finn, quien era el que más problemas tenía para moverse, lo hacía relativamente bien para estar de pareja de Artie.

_And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

_We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

_Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

_We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

Quinn, Mercedes y Tina se formaron en el centro, haciendo un triángulo para seguir con la canción.

_When the light started out they don't know what they heard_

_Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world_

_Los chicos se tomaron de las manos y se acercaban hacia ellas, dando pasos irregulares al ritmo de la canción._

_We gonna let it burn burn burn burn (burn burn)_

_Burn burn burn burn (burn burn)_

Quinn levantó una mano al techo y con la mirada puesta en sus dedos, continuó cantando.

_We can light it up, up, up_

_So they can't put it out, out, out_

_We can light it up, up, up_

_So they can't put it out, out, out_

_We can light it up, up, up_

Entonces todos dieron un salto y corrieron a sus antiguos lugares, con sus parejas principales.

_When the light started out they don't know what they heard_

_Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world_

Los chicos ahora elevaron sus manos mientras cantaban.

_We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky_

_'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire_

_Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire_

Quinn y Mercedes se pusieron frente a todos y levantaron las manos al mismo tiempo para bajarlas cinco segundos después violentamente.

_And we gonna let it burn_

Sus piernas pudieron romperse en nerviosismo si no hubiera sido porque de inmediato corrieron a posicionarse junto a Puck. Neon Lights comenzó.

Y el número salió perfectamente bien. A cargo de las voces de Mercedes, Finn, Artie y Rachel, todo salió a la perfección. Sus manos sudaban un poco al momento de acercarse a Puck, pero él estaba sólido como una piedra. En las piruetas y en los levantamientos, Quinn agradecía que Noah supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

No se portó burlón como en los ensayos, donde solía hacerle muecas graciosas mientras ensayaban sólo para molestarla. Al contrario, su rostro estaba serio, y sus ojos claros estaban perdidos en la audiencia, aunque al final esbozó una gran sonrisa. Como si de verdad estuviera feliz. ¿Estaba feliz? Quinn no pudo descifrarlo.

Se retiraron al recibir los aplausos y por fin tras bambalinas, todos explotaron en risas. Rachel corrió a abrazar al señor Shue, Sugar saltó sobre las piernas de Artie. Mike, Sam y Finn se daban los cinco, Tina abrazaba a Brittany y Blaine, mientras que Mercedes y Santana se detenía a hablar con Kurt y Puck.

Todos se abrazaron de un momento a otro y Quinn se quedó a un par de pasos lejos de ellos, observándolos. Todos parecían muy felices, incluso aún cuando los brazos de Brittany y Santana se tocaban levemente. Aún cuando Blaine podía ser homosexual y Sam heterosexual, eso no importaba. Aún cuando Sugar y Mercedes juntaban a Artie a su abrazo, inclusive aunque fuese un poco difícil debido a su silla de ruedas.

Mike tenía razón; ellos de verdad eran una familia feliz, eran una gran familia donde el señor Shue era como el papá y sus compañeros eran como los hermanos. Y Quinn no encajaba en la escena. Todos eran felices y vivían en paz, Fabray no podía tener tres días seguidos de descanso sin despertar en la madrugada llorando o alterada. Quinn Fabray sólo había llegado a interferir, a destruir todos sus lazos.

Ella no quería lastimar a nadie, su único propósito era seguir ignorándolos y continuar con su vida, pero era cierto lo que Puck le había gritado ése día. Ella sólo veía destrucción y causaba destrucción. Y no podía evitarlo, tenía mucho tiempo estando herida por dentro, que ahora le parecía sumamente normal ver con sus ojos el caos que podía pasar frente a ella y ella no se inmutaría.

Mercedes la tomó del brazo para acercarla hacia la formación que hicieron en el escenario para entregar resultados.

-¿Vino alguien de tu familia?- quiso saber Jones, observando con emoción hacia la audiencia. Quinn respingó: ¿Se debía invitar a la familia? De pronto, notó cómo algunos de sus compañeros saludaban y sonreían. Incluyendo a Mercedes.

-No. ¿Y la tuya?-

Jones sonrió y levantó más el brazo. Con los ojos, Quinn pudo notar a una mujer y dos hombres.

-Sí, mis papás y mi hermano llegaron.- Se volvió para mirarla- ¿No los invitaste?-

-Estaban ocupados- respondió Fabray rápidamente. Ni siquiera les había comentado nada. Simplemente se había salido de su casa y su madre no se había molestado en decirle algo.

Jones no le preguntó nada más y caminó hasta ponerse entre Rachel y Kurt.

Apenas Fabray parpadeó y todos se movieron, aplaudiendo y ocultando sus risas de burla con gestos compugnidos. El tercer lugar se lo llevó los Waffletoots.

Entonces un nerviosismo la congeló por dentro. Intentó mover sus brazos para despejarse, pero los notó adoloridos de tanto apretar los puños. Se lamió los labios y con fuerza movió sus manos para tocarse. Las puntas de sus dedos estaban heladas.

Cerró los ojos y tomó aire. Estaba sumamente nerviosa, como si de eso dependiera su vida… Y sí dependía. Si ganaban, ella tendría que estar el resto de la temporada encerrada dos horas, tres días a la semana, en ése salón con ésa gente insoportable. Si perdían, ella regresaría a su vida normal de siempre. Regresaría a su rutina de ignorar a todos, de ser temida por todos y de estar sola, como solía gustarle.

Un cosquilleo se pasó por su estómago y esbozó una sonrisa tímida y nerviosa. No sabía por qué de repente deseaba ganar con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Personalmente y si han llegado a ver mis redes sociales, estoy extrañamente fascinada por la amistad Quincedes, así que... veremos un poco más de ella. No me he olvidado de The Unholy Trinity, pero esperen un par de capítulos más, porque se vienen cosas buenas.

No he dado muchas pistas de la historia de Quinn, porque también quiero que vean que siempre hay una salida y una forma de avanzar con la vida. Suena fácil, no lo es, pero es posible.

Así que... por el momento, leo sus comentarios. ¿Por qué creen que Quinn quería que ganaran? Todos asumimos que odiaba estar ahí, pero al parecer no del todo. Mike es muy amable con ella y a Quinn le vendría bien una "verdadera familia", ¿No creen? Bueno. ¡Dejen comentarios!

Pd:

Burn.- Ellie Goulding.

Neon Lights- Demi Lovato.


End file.
